


35 Kisses

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 37,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Brienne turning thirty-five, Jaime decides to show her thirty-five reasons why she should be kissed, often and very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Already Have My Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I need serious fluff and feel-good because aaarrgh, my other series, WCA, is turning dark. Like, seriously dark. Please indulge me.

“Jaime.” Brienne meant to scold but when her husband was holding her and kissing her, the hardness in her voice would dissolve into a cross between a moan and a whimper. Even the frown she meant to form refused to take shape, what with Jaime’s arm banded around her chest, a small breast cupped in his palm. The hand of the other arm was trapped between her thighs, two long fingers pumping inside her while a thumb flicked at her nub. He sucked on her earlobe, bit it gently, pressed his bearded lips down the side of her neck, her nape, her shoulder. She tried squirming away but it had him holding her tighter, his cock insistent despite the clothes between them. He thumbed her tight nipples through her shirt before raising his fingers slick with her dew to her lips. "Taste yourself," he gently commanded. Blushing and seriously turned on, she wrapped her lips around his finger and sucked. He groaned against her shoulder and she released his finger with a pop.

“Husband.” She squeezed her eyes shut as his hand lowered to the heat between her thighs again. “The children will be up any minute.”

“I’m _up._ Turn around.” Jaime sucked on her throat. His fingers plunged inside her again. "You're so wet. Come on. I want to fuck you."

She moaned, “That better not be another hickey.”

“Too late.”

Then they heard it: the soft thump of one of their sons’ feet on the floor, a giggle. Jaime groaned against her shoulder as Brienne burst out laughing. Still, she pressed a consoling kiss on his cheek before she slid out of his arms and got to her feet. She straightened the rumpled, white nightshirt crumpled around her waist and pulled up her underwear before putting on her robe. She ran her fingers through her messy, short hair. 

Jaime, flat on his back and still with the unfortunate boner in his pants, sighed loudly. But emerald eyes twinkled so she knew he wasn’t that disappointed. She rolled her eyes at him. “I guess this means I’m taking care of breakfast.”

Jaime grinned. If she didn’t love him and her knees didn’t weaken every time he looked at her, she’d throw him out the window. “If you would be so kind.”

“Like I have a choice. Go take care of. . .that.” Her face flared tomato-red, gesturing awkwardly at his, um, predicament, then headed for the door.  
“That’s why I love you!” Jaime called after her before she left. He smiled even more upon hearing her laugh and crow, "You're doing the dishes, husband!" 

Since it was Saturday, there was no rush though there was breakfast to prepare for their tykes. Brienne went to Drew and Ty’s room and was greeted by their arms thrown around her legs. Blond, freckled, possessing her sapphire eyes with pperfect Jaime miniatures, they were beautiful and healthy children. They would be three years old in a couple of months and though she was happy with how fast they were growing, she also felt a pang of sadness. She missed her babies, even the long, sleepless nights feeding them and the hellish months when their teeth started coming out. She just wished they weren’t growing so fast. And so big. Drew and Ty were often mistaken as four-year-olds, sometimes even five! 

“Kiss for mommy?” Brienne asked them, kneeling down. Ty smiled and was the first to kiss her on the lips. Drew was next, throwing his arms around her shoulders and kissing her. Because she can, and wanted to, she took one child in each arm and stood up. 

She was putting them in their high chairs when Jaime got to the kitchen. He had put on an old Drogon t-shirt and pants. Drew and Ty shouted for him and he grinned, kissing them on their foreheads. “Little monsters,” he teased them. “Always taking mommy away from our playtime.”

“Mommy and Daddy play?” Drew asked, his eyes darting from one parent to the other. Brienne shot Jaime an exasperated look but her blush took away whatever warning it was supposed to convey. Jaime smirked at her then nodded vigorously at Drew’s question.

“With toys?” Ty asked.

Jaime looked thoughtful. Brienne’s back faced him so she didn’t see how his eyes heated at her long, freckled legs bared by her short robe. “Yes. You can say that. We play with toys.”

“What toys?” 

Jaime smiled at the calf muscles flexing behind Brienne’s legs as she moved. “Very special toys. Toys only Mommy has. And Daddy.” 

_“Jaime.”_ Brienne narrowed her eyes at him. 

“What?” He said, wide-eyed and innocent.

“What’s your favorite toy?” Brienne couldn’t tell if it was Drew or Ty asking this time. She put the pancakes on the plates and turned around just as Jaime answered solemnly, “Well, only Mommy has it so that makes it really special and a big secret. It’s our secret, I’m sorry to say. Mommy might not let me play her, I mean, play with her, if I tell you.” 

He shrugged helplessly at his sons.

Ty turned to Brienne as she slid a plate on the tray of his high chair. “Mommy, you should share.” 

Jaime chuckled as Brienne shook her head at him. “I can’t believe you.”

“You should share.” Drew echoed. The look on his face was one of disapproval and very familiar to Brienne. It was the same scowl she would give Jaime when he did the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do.

“How about this.” Brienne told them. “If you don’t lay off mommy, everyone will be banned from their toys.”

 _“No!”_ Drew and Ty protested while Jaime put a hand to his heart and gasped dramatically, “You wouldn’t be so cruel, wife!” Big blue eyes and a shocked green stare looked back at her. Different eyes and near-identical expressions of shock and disbelief.

Brienne smirked and put the next plate on Drew’s tray. “Oh, just watch me.”

Jaime walked around the high chairs and put his arms around her waist. Brienne may be frowning but he didn’t miss the sparkle of mischief in her amazing, sapphire eyes. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop corrupting our sons provided we can talk about your birthday celebration. It’s this week already!”

“Jaime, it’s just another birthday. And I don’t like big celebrations, you know that.” Brienne handed him his plate of pancakes then turned away to start loading some on hers.

Jaime put the plate down then proceeded to drop a pat of butter and pour syrup on his sons’ pancakes before cutting them into bite-sized pieces “Alright. No big, obscene parties like my party at Casterly Rock. But there’s got to be a celebration, Brienne.” 

“Are you the one having the birthday or me?” She said, pouring milk into plastic glasses and bringing them to her sons. She smiled as Drew blew her a kiss before she went to the coffeemaker. It was steaming and coughing as it squeezed out the flavour from the granules.

“You’re turning thirty-five, wife. That’s a milestone.” Jaime pointed out.

Brienne sighed loudly and checked if the coffee was ready. Jaime went to her. From behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Why are you so resistant?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied with a sigh. “I guess it didn’t occur to me that it was my birthday what with work and, you know, the craziness of the previous month.”

That was an understatement. Cersei, Margaery and Ellaria had given birth mere days from each other. They had to look after children, drive to the hospital, reschedule time that was meant to be for them. In general, it wasn’t so bad. But Jaime could understand how time slipped so easily when one was so caught up in life. 

“Aside from your birthday, we haven’t properly celebrated your getting tenured yet.” He pointed out. Brienne had come home with her contract, ready to burst out of her skin That was also the time Drew and Ty caught the flu. Jaime had thought to take her away for the weekend and arrangements were made but they wouldn’t leave their sons behind to be taken care by others, of course. What passed for a celebration instead was a quick, though very satisfying fuck on the couch. Jaime wanted Brienne to have it better.

“Jaime.” Brienne turned to look at him. She kissed him gently and smiled. “Only you would think that your wife finally getting a steady job deserves a celebration.”

“You said it,” He told her. His eyes were soft and his hold on her gentle, reverent. “She ‘s my wife. I’m fucking proud of her. Imagine that. Consistently high student evaluations. Published. An author. Peer-reviewed. Whip-smart. Beautiful eyes. Sexy.” He returned her kiss and pulled away. “And she believes her husband to be a better man than he actually is. How can I not _want_ to celebrate her, hmm?”

Then he ushered her aside so he could pour the coffee. As he did, he glanced at her. “Okay. The big celebration is out. But you must want to do something special, Brienne.”

She shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. It’s another day for me as far as I’m concerned.”

He cocked his eyebrow. “Really. Well, think of this: if you weren’t born, I wouldn’t be married to you. Drew and Ty wouldn't have you. Hells, no Drew and Ty. That’s a shitty life, if you ask me. So the day of your birth is pretty important for the three men in this room.”

“Jaime, come on.” She said, her voice both gentle and reproaching. “You’re being silly.”

“I think I prefer romantic.” He said, shooting her a side grin. “But just imagine if you weren’t born, Brienne. Who would I be? Where would I be? It won’t be this life.” He smiled at their sons then at her. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

“I have it.”

“What?” She asked, handing him the caninster for sugar—for his coffee. Jaime finished preparing their coffee, his with two sugars, hers black. He brought them to the table where Drew and Ty were quietly eating their pancakes. Brienne sat down. Jaime took some of Ty’s milk and splashed some in his coffee.

“To be honest, I first thought of coming up with thirty-five reasons to fuck you—hells, but I don’t need anyreason to fuck you—but just to remind you important you are to me, I will show you thirty-five of the infinite reasons why you should be kissed, often and very well.” He crossed his arms and looked at her right in the eye, his smile big and satisfied. 

“Really. You can come up with thirty-five reasons.” Brienne said, tilting her head to the side doubtfully. She was blushing, thrilled and embarrassed with how blunt her husband could be. Happy butterflies danced in her stomach, though.

“Seven fucking hells, I don’t need to come up with them. I already have them. Just need to pluck the thirty-five best from the list.I already have one now.” Jaime dropped down next to her and pushed her hair straw-blond hair away from her face. He brushed his knuckles against the freckles on her cheek. Brienne was still looking at him quizzically though her breath had hitched. Ah. Responsive as ever, Jaime thought. He drank in the sight of her rumpled hair, her sapphire gaze, her red cheeks and her wide, full-lipped mouth. Her tongue darted out, briefly licking her dry lips.

“Alright, Lannister. Let’s have it.”

Jaime leaned forward and brushed his mouth against hers, tongue flicking out to lick across her lower lip before sucking it gently between his teeth. She whimpered, hands clutching at the sleeves of his t-shirt as their kiss continued.

“Wife” he whispered against her lips. “I’m so proud you’re now tenured, Professor Brienne Lannister. Congratulations.” 

“`The congratulations on your tenure kiss,’” Brienne murmured as they kept kissing. “You still have thirty-four to go, husband.”

“Still thirty-five, wife. This is expected yet also freely given.” His eyes shone. "The best kisses are unexpected and Brienne, my sexy wife, that's exactly what you'll get."


	2. Number 35: The `Do Not Worry Kiss'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Brienne and the kids at the park. Fluff, fluff, and fluff. Fluffier than clouds and cotton candy combined.

After cleaning up the kitchen and around their apartment, Jaime and Brienne got dressed to go out. Summer was approaching though it still remained very windy and cool in King’s Landing so they layered their clothes with sweaters. Jaime’s gaze was admiring as Brienne crossed his line of sight to put their children in their prams. For now, her hair was brushed though the ends were beginning to curl, raring to unleash the true nature of her unruly waves. She wore a sleeveless denim dress that buttoned from collar to bottom, which stopped a few inches above her knees. A lightweight sweater hung unbuttoned down her chest. 

Brienne was slipping on jackets on Drew and Ty—matching ones with a roaring, golden lion at the back—when Jaime pointed out they might get too warm. Drew and Ty were not big fans of warm weather and were known to get easily cross. Brienne replied that was the genius of jackets—just as easy it was put them on, so was it to take them off. 

They had a picnic lunch in the park, followed by a trip to the swings. While Drew immediately darted toward them with a shout—tripping and crashing to his knees as he did, prompting Brienne to exclaim and Jaime to run like a madman to his son—Ty refused to let go of his mommy. He held on to Brienne’s neck as she looked anxiously at Jaime brushing the dirt and checking Drew’s knees for wounds. But his boy was too excited to be bothered and batted his father’s hands away, and demanded, “Swing!”

So off the Lannisters continued for the swings. Brienne carefully folded herself on one, worried that it won’t take her weight and send her and Ty to the ground, hurting her boy. Ty giggled as Brienne began to pump her legs on the ground, though carefully. She kept one arm on the curling bars and another around him. 

Drew, meanwhile, was squirming and demanding his father push him as he was put on the swing. Jaime sighed and said, “The magic word, Drew.”  
A huge smile split across his cherubic, pink-cheeked face. “Push! Please.”

Brienne, knowing that Jaime had been on his feet for an hour, running after the children during the picnic, made an offer. “Why don’t you take Ty and I’ll take Drew—“but as she tried to give Ty to Jaime, Ty let out a loud, vehement, “No! Mommy, want!” Brienne laughed against his neck as he threw his chubby arms and legs around her.

Jaime chuckled. “He stays with mommy, then.”

Brienne urged the swing to move back and forth. Softly, she instructed Ty to hold on tight to mommy while she grasped the bars. Her spine was stiff and she kept peering down on him until Jaime had to tell her that the child was alright. 

“I might drop him,” Brienne explained, her cheeks flushed by the gentle wind, her sapphire eyes still worried.

“Drew. Can I trust you to take care of yourself for a sec?” Jaime suddenly asked him.

In lieu of a reply, Drew squealed.

Jaime gently caught the swing that Brienne was on, stopping it gently. His smile was warm and tender as her sapphire eyes peered up at him. As Ty squirmed and giggled in her arms, Jaime tucked a finger under her chin, tipped her face up and pressed his lips to her forehead. He ran his lips softly across her warm, slightly sweaty forehead, his tongue flicking out briefly to catch her taste. When he straightened up, Brienne was looking at him a little dazed and her face the colour of apples. 

“What was that for?” Brienne asked as Jaime went back to Drew. 

He smiled. “A kiss on the forehead is meant to comfort. Also known as the `do not worry’ kiss.” He pushed Drew’s swing when it began to falter and the child was demanding again. “That’s kiss number thirty-five.”

Brienne laughed. “You really are going to give me thirty-five kisses?”

Jaime turned his attention back to Drew but not before speaking over his shoulder, “Best job in the world, wife.”


	3. Number 34: The `I Want You Kiss'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

After two hours of playing, Drew and Ty began to yawn. Jaime held on to Drew, though his arm was slowly going numb—his son was getting awfully heavy—as he opened the door to the backseat of their SUV and checked that the car seats were ready. He cooed and murmured sweet nothings in Drew’s ear, who was rubbing his face quite energetically against his father’s chest before he suddenly softened once in his car seat. Then Jaime took Ty from Brienne’s arms, once again murmuring senseless but no less sweet mumbo-jumbos in his ear. Ty sighed and slept on.  
Brienne’s heart kicked hard in her chest as Jaime kissed Ty on the forehead before securing him in the car seat. Still dazzled, she continued to watch as her husband smoothed smoothed a blond cowlick off Drew’s forehead then kissed him too. Completely unaware of his effect on his wife, Jaime stepped back, almost stepping right on her feet, and shut the door of the backseat. Brienne had to quite literally shake herself away from the golden spell he had unthinkingly cast on her so she could take her seat. Her face and neck felt hot as she buckled on her seatbelt.

“You’re looking a little too flushed,” Jaime remarked as he started the car. “Tomorrow, let’s get the kids out a bit later in the afternoon, when it isn’t too hot.” His smile was affectionate as he reached across the console to squeeze her knee. Brienne jumped at the same time he jumped. He frowned at her.

Frowning, he said, “You’re warm.” And promptly brought the back of his hand to her forehead.

“I’m fine. I’m not sick or feeling odd in any way,” Brienne said, turning away. She was blushing. _Gods damn it._

“Just a thought. Hmm. What could have you suddenly all hot and bothered?” And that was it. The lilt in Jaime’s tone that told her he was teasing and knew exactly what was going on with her. Brienne groaned out loud and glared at him.

“Shut up.”

“Nah. Come here.” When Brienne grunted in protest, Jaime wrapped a hand around her nape and pulled her toward him.

Expecting the familiar, delicious roughness of his open-mouthed kiss, Brienne gasped when Jaime suddenly pressed a deep, full kiss on her right eyelid, then her left. Next was on her cheeks then her mouth, where it was over too quickly. 

She opened her eyes and blinked. “That was five kisses.”

Jaime, still holding her by the nape of her neck, shook his head slowly. Then he was pulling her toward him again. This time his kiss plied her mouth open. His tongue danced with hers before he tipped her head back and sucked the tip of her tongue. Her moan trembled against his tongue. She clutched at the collar of his shirt.

“I want you, Brienne,” he whispered urgently. He raised his head briefly to look at her—heavily-lidded blue eyes staring back into his eyes with the black pupils blown, the green receding to an almost-indiscernible ring. He nibbled on her lip and sighed. “ _Gods,_ Brienne. I always want you.”

“Yes, Jaime.” Her voice sounded hollow though she agreed, shared with his sentiment. “Please. Yes.”

“If I drive really fast, will you yell at me?” His voice was husky, making her tingle all over. His lips moved to the hollow of her throat, his finger tracing the bulge of muscle on her arm. Her breath stuttered fast from her nose.

“If you ignore red lights and run over pedestrians, yes.”

Jaime pulled away but took her hand. He pressed kisses around her palm.“I guess that means you’ll have to keep your hand on me until we make it home. Because I want you so much, wife. More than you’ll know.”

Brienne squirmed in her seat, feeling herself dissolving into jelly at the heat of his gaze on her. “Uh, you should take Blackfyre Avenue to get to Winter Drive faster.”


	4. Kiss Number 33: The 'I Really Want To Be With You' Kiss

With Drew and Ty sound asleep in their beds, Brienne quietly left their room and padded toward hers. Jaime was there, sitting at the foot of the bed and kicking off his sneakers. He straightened up, leaning back on his hands as Brienne strode to the vanity to remove the small, gold studs from her ears. 

She was facing the mirror, which gave a clear view of the bed and Jaime behind her. As she dropped the last earring into the bowl, he stood up and went to her. His eyes were soft yet also heated as they met hers in the glass. She watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed his lips on her shoulder. 

She sighed, leaning against him. Taller than her husband by an inch, she couldn’t lean on his chest at all. Still, she felt as if she fit perfectly against him, in his arms, like this. She turned around to look at him. Her blush had receded though her cheeks were now cotton-candy-pink. They deepened to rose when he started unbuttoning her dress. She tilted her head up when he brushed his lips around the hard line of her jaw, behind her ear. A soft, barely-there gasp flitted form her parted lips as his beard grazed a sensitive spot at the corner of her jaw. 

Jaime could be too much too often. He was fire and she the helpless moth drawn to him. But how could she not be? He made her feel so good even with barely-there kisses such as the ones he was giving her now. The scent of his lemony soap and cologne was a cocoon. The look in his eyes made her weak in the knees but she could always trust in them. And his hands, long-fingered and sure as they finished unbuttoning her dress. Still, he paused, hands ghosting around her waist as if were curved and delicate instead of broad and boyish. They looked at each other as his fingers skimmed the waistband of her underwear.

She did not need to know what kind of kiss (or kisses) he had just given her. His eyes told her. His touch told her. The soft, growing tension in her body told her. Her face crossing to fuchsia, her shaking hands peeled off her dress, letting it fall in a heap to her ankles.


	5. Kiss Number 32: The `I'm the One F****** You' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little smutty.

Brienne pushed her fist in her mouth but her grunts and whimpers still escaped. It was too much. Too much. Jaime’s golden hair fanned over her stomach, the longer strands at the back tickling her inner thighs. His tongue. Oh. His wicked, wicked, merciless, heavenly, tongue. And his slurps. He seemed extra loud this time.

So close, she thought, feeling herself whipped in a whirlwind. _So close, so close. . .She closed her eyes, legs tightening around his head in anticipation of that thunderbolt._

Jaime suddenly removed his mouth from her. 

Brienne, opening her eyes, growled in outrage.

He smirked, his lips and chin gleaming. It still embarrassed her how so much of her could get on him when he put his head between her thighs but right now she was quite close to killing him for prolonging her agony. She was on the edge of a cliff. She was just about to soar in the sky. She stood at the top of a very steep mountain. 

“Jaime, don’t be cruel,” she moaned.

“Let me hear you, then.”

“What? But the children—“

“How many times have we been loud and they slept on?” As he spoke, he gave small bites on her inner right thigh.

Her face exploding in a rich, tomato colour, she protested weakly, “The neighbours.”

“Fuck them. When I fuck my wife I want the world to know I’m fucking my wife. If you scream my name even better. The world better know who’s making you squeal like that. Nothing would give me more pleasure than if you’re heard all the way to Ulthos.” 

Brienne’s eyes flashed. “If this is another macho display—“

“Of course it is. I enjoy fucking you. I love fucking you this way. You taste so good. Why wouldn’t you want to let me know that you enjoy it too?” He smiled as she scowled at him. “Brienne, please.” Then, unable to resist teasing her, he added, “If you didn’t like it so much you wouldn’t be so wet.”  
She continued to scowl at him although her blush leaped to another spectrum of red. He sighed exaggeratedly. “If that’s the case, then—“ and pretended to move away.

Brienne snarled that he stay where he was and finish his macho obligation. She locked her muscular thighs around him, nearly snapping off his neck. Jaime pried them apart, wider than before, just enough for him to move and demand he’d better hear her. He got back to work, intent on getting her surrender. Her resistance made the fight sweeter.

But the sweetest, almost rivalling her taste as it hit his tongue, was her very loud though breathless yielding, telling the world that indeed, she was his and only _he_ could _kiss_ her like this.


	6. Kiss Number 31: "The "My Lady, If You Would Care to Join Me" Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today, yay!

Spent, with her loud puffs filling the room, Brienne mustered just enough energy to turn to Jaime with her forehead screwed in puzzlement. “Explain to me again how you’re only on the thirty-first kiss? You—You’ve kissed me plenty.” Her face broke out in a deeper, more extensive blush. “You just kissed me. . . _everywhere._ ” 

Jaime so enjoyed the scarlet pools of colour blooming in her cheeks as his wife faltered in her speech. They’ve been together countless times yet it was only during the throes of passion that she was uninhibited. He didn’t mind. Prim, proper, blushing Brienne would always be his favourite. Though right now she was every inch of delicious, sexy sin. My kind of sin, he thought, looking at her sleepy but bright blue eyes, her big, crooked nose screwed, swollen mouth pursed. She was nothing but beautiful. A big shame only he got to see her like this but at the same time, he’d fight everyone to death wanting to take his place. He wanted to howl and beat at his chest at rumpled tangle of her hair, the small, red-purple hickeys around her neck, her shoulder, her inner thigh. Under the blanket, her nipples remained taut points. He had a leg resting between her thighs and his knee was pressed right against her damp, blond muff. Call it primitive but he refused to apologize for marking Brienne this way. The world ought to know who Jaime Lannister was happily devoted to. 

“All under the `I’m The One Fucking You’ kiss,” he said, nuzzling the blanket away with his jaw until her freckled chest was bared. 

Suddenly, Brienne sat up. Jaime frowned as she swung her legs off the bed, covering her breasts with her mallet-sized hands. “I was cuddling,” he protested.

“Jaime, we can’t stay in bed all day!” Brienne exclaimed, letting out an exasperated laugh before she turned her attention to the mess of clothes strewn all over the floor. She picked up her denim dress and pawed the floor for her underwear. Jaime had no intention telling her that the scrap of lace under his butt was the missing item. So he leaned against the pillows, smirking at the oddly provocative sight of her body slowly disappearing in the dress, button by button. Her amazing, nude body.

As Brienne went to the vanity to hunt for a comb, Jaime left the bed and stepped into his jeans. He ignored his boxers puddled on the floor and proceeded to zip up. “Father called today.”

Brienne glanced at him. “Earlier? At the park?” She remembered Jaime leaving briefly to take a call because Drew and Ty were squealing and laughing loudly. 

Jaime nodded as he pulled on his t-shirt. As his head popped out of the neckline, he said, “He asked if you’d let him have the kids over until tomorrow night.”

“He’s asking or are you asking me?” Brienne said, cocking a pale, blond eyebrow.

“He called to ask! I swear to you.” Jaime held up his hands. She laughed because Jaime looked so ridiculous yet adorable with his rumpled golden blond hair, twinkling green eyes and dimpled smile, and in the crushed t-shirt. 

She finished fixing her hair the best she could. “Why do I have a feeling that there’s an ulterior motive behind having your father take our sons for the night?” She asked knowingly. Yet her heart fluttered in anticipation with what Jaime would be doing. Her body was still soft from the afterglow of their sultry afternoon between the sheets.

“Why, I intend to have my way with you, of course, wife.” Jaime said casually yet he stalked toward her like a predator closing in on his prey. She caught her breath when his arms suddenly swept around her waist and he kissed her deeply on the mouth. “What other reason is there?”

Playing along, she mused, “I don’t know. You probably want to do something nefarious.”

Jaime shrugged, but his eyes were teasing. “Oh. That’s a given.”

She put the hairbrush down and turned to him just as he reached her. With a gentleness that still surprised her, he brought her hand to his lips. His kiss was a chaste brush of lips that nevertheless seeped into her pores and deeper, until she felt herself sluggish from the impact of a touch this soft yet with so much yearning. He pressed her hand to his chest, where his heart beat strongly against her palm. He laced her fingers between hers as he looked at her.

“Can I interest my wife to a stimulating evening?”


	7. Number 30: Let's Make Out Like Teenagers

After dropping off Drew and Ty in Casterly Rock, Brienne expected Jaime to continue heading back to the highway. Instead, he suddenly pulled over a couple of miles afterward, looked around and turned to her with a grin. He was polite when he asked her to get in the backseat with him.

Brienne, feeling as if a thousand suns were suddenly on her, sputtered, “We are not having sex in the car! We won’t fit!”  
Jaime rolled his eyes. “Believe me, much as I’d like to prove you wrong, I know that no matter how tightly we hold on to each other it’s still going to be impossible. But we can make out, can’t we? We’ve never made out in the backseat like teenagers.”

“We’re too old!”

“I may be forty-five, Brienne, but trust me, around you, I’m as randy as a fifteen-year-old.” Suddenly, Jaime paused. “So. Ah, you don’t want to?”

There was no challenge in his voice. He really wanted to see if she was okay with it. Brienne was blushing so furiously sweat was beginning to form at her nape. However, her tightening nipples told a different story. The turquoise button-down cashmere she was wearing hid them but as soon as she pulled it off, and she was, Jaime would see and she could only imagine how he would pounce on her. 

She almost groaned out loud.

“You know my answer. But we are just going to make out. Nothing more.” She was wearing pants. She did not fancy the idea at all of going anywhere in pants rumpled because it had ended up on the floor or under them. Nor did she look forward to losing her underwear, which happened quite often with her husband. 

“Of course,” Jaime agreed.

So they climbed in the backseat and were soon in a battle of whose tongue could go deeper. Brienne pinned Jaime to the seat, angling his head up so she could deepen the kiss easier. He groaned against her mouth, seizing her by her ears, her hair, as he raised himself as much as he could with her determinedly holding him down. It was too small in the SUV, they were too tall, too broad—there wasn’t much room to manoeuvre to turn the tables against his wife but Seven Hells, Jaime enjoyed being crushed under her muscular, heavy form. He squeezed her ass excitedly, slapping briefly the firm, high cheeks before she yanked his hands back to her waist. She grunted in disapproval so he kissed her harder, wanting her full lips yielding to him.   
Only Brienne, he thought, throwing himself into the storm of her kisses, would still insist on being proper despite having her tongue rammed down his throat. 

Only his wife. 

His love.


	8. Kiss Number 29: The `Surprise' Kiss

“Jaime, the museum is closing in fifteen minutes,” Brienne whispered as Jaime tugged her hand hard behind him. While everyone was filing out of Westeros Museum of History and Art, they were going the opposite direction. She grunted when the tip of her shoe hit the edge of a stair, making her collide into Jaime. He didn’t lose his balance; instead, he pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Together, they climbed the remaining steps to the museum.

Making out in the back of the car like teenagers had been thrilling, Brienne had to admit. Her favorite part, however, was how hard and warm Jaime had felt under her, his wild, greedy kisses and his eager hands that couldn’t touch her enough. It took her sometime to allow his hand to wander under her shirt but that was it. When he did, due to his eagerness, he had squeezed her too hard, making her wince and a quick apology slipping from his lips. She smirked that he was taking this 'making out like teenagers' too seriously. He retorted he wasn't the only one because he was pretty sure that when she was a teenager, if she were the type to hop in the backseat with a boy, all she would allow besides kisses was a boob grab. 

The drive back to King’s Landing took an hour and fifteen minutes due to weekend traffic. In between stop lights and long lines, they continued to kiss, soft pecks on the lips or just hold each other's hand. Jaime clarified that the kisses were not part of the list. 

It was evening when they made it back to King’s Landing and it was another twenty minutes before they were pulling up across the museum. Brienne looked at Jaime curiously and he grinned, told her he had a surprise.

Now they were inside, and waiting for them was a grim-faced woman in a black suit. Her face broke out in a hard, tight smile upon seeing them. “Mr. and Mrs. Lannister,” she greeted them, hand outstretched. “I’m Unella Sparrow.”

“Ah, yes. As I was told.” Jaime shook her hand. Brienne gave a little smile as she shook Unella’s hand. She glanced at her husband, more curious than ever.

“The exhibit won’t be for another two weeks,” Unella said, sweeping a hand ahead of them and gesturing they follow her. Jaime kept his arm around Brienne’s waist. “We’ve sent word across universities and the general public. I can tell you that we’re being barraged by calls every single day wanting to have a first look.”

“What is it?” Brienne asked Jaime softly.

He squeezed her and pressed his lips to her forehead. “You’ll see.”

Unella led them past the other exhibits. Brienne loved the museum, her favorite wing Westeros Rises Again. The displays there showed Daenerys Storm-Born’s return to Westeros, ending the reign of Unknown Kings. Upon retaking Westeros, Daenerys had stripped off from the annals of history the names of the usurpers that had stolen the throne from her father, as well as their council, Kingsguard, families. Among those lost was the White Book of the Kingsguard. Brienne’s area of specialization were songs and tales before the Storm-Born area, her favorite The Tale of the Kingslayer.

Unella was leading them to a new wing, dark with only very little lighting. She strode there smoothly and they followed her. She stopped before a glass display and smiled at them.

“Here’s what you’ve asked for, Mr. Lannister. Stay as long as you like. Give my regards to your father.” And with that, she left them.

“This is new.” Brienne murmured as Jaime pulled her after him. Then, swallowing, she asked urgently, “Husband, please don’t tell me you’re using your father’s board privileges to fuck here?” Shock had her saying the f-word without the usual stumbling. 

“Of course not.” Jaime laughed. “But you just gave me an idea. There’s something I think you should see.”

Brienne stood beside him and looked down at the large, rectangular glass box before them. Her eyes widened and she looked at Jaime in disbelief. “What— _how_ —Jaime—“unable to complete a sentence, she flushed and turned her attention back to the display.

Jaime’s arm returned around her waist as she peered at the yellowing, clearly old parchment protected by the glass. The ink was faded and a good portion of it was indiscernible. But there was no mistaking the few words she was able to make out: “Ser Jaime Lannister,” “Kingslayer.” Her eyes widened again as she read a few more lines, seeing another name. She reread the entire text one more time before she turned to Jaime. “Is this real?” She whispered.

Jaime nodded. “Father mentioned it a while ago. He’s been trying to reconstruct the family genealogy, you know this.” He gestured at the page. “It’s a little eerie, isn’t it?”

“Eerie’s just the surface. Jaime, you were named after an ancestor who slew Mad King Aerys.” Brienne shook her head. “And now, in this life—“ She didn’t finish the thought but instead her hands cupped his face in comfort. Both of them knew what and who she was talking about. Embarrassed, she lowered her eyes but didn’t relinquish her hold on him.

“Hey, now.” He chided her gently, knowing how she was feeling. “That name has lost its power on me, wife. He’s moved on. I’ve moved on. I’m with you. He can’t touch me. Nothing of Aerys Targaryen can touch me now.” He put his arms around her. “You’re ruining your surprise, Brienne. I wanted you to see this first because you’ve always been curious about who the Kingslayer could be. Now, there seems actual historical proof.”

“Unbelievable, isn’t it?” Brienne breathed. She raised her amazingly blue eyes at him. “Thank you, Jaime. Thank you, thank you.”  
He took her lips gently. As she hummed against him, she asked, “What kiss is this?”

“`Surprise.’” He whispered, still kissing her.

She started kissing him back before her arms went around his shoulders. She tilted her head and tentatively brushed her tongue against his lips. Jaime groaned in approval but he teased, “I’m supposed to be kissing you, wife.”

“I’m thanking you, you idiot.” She answered, pulling him back and resuming their kiss. 

“Yours.”

“ _My Jaime._ Mine.”


	9. Kiss Number 28: `Here's Looking At You,' Kiss

There was only so much privilege being related to one of the museum’s board of trustees. Jaime could tell that Brienne wanted to open the box and examine the document herself but as he knew she was not one to push, she just kept silent. The frustration was rolling off her in waves and he had to smother a chuckle as her flush turned a deep red as it spread from her face down to her neck. He let her be. Literature and history were never his favorite subjects but he made it a point to know a bit more since they were his wife’s area of concentration, though more heavily on the former than the latter. 

It was half an hour before Brienne looked up at him. _Remembered me at last,_ Jaime thought, but he wasn’t annoyed nor bothered. He was content to stand back and watch Brienne look at the document from every angle possible, forehead scrunched, her big teeth worrying her lower lip until it was red and cracked. What he wanted was to stride toward her and lick that swollen tissue smooth. He knew it was not going to be enough. And they were in a deserted wing of the museum. Instead, he waited until she went to him, stood before him and said sincerely, “Thank you for this, Jaime. This really means a lot.” Her fingers slid between his own, pulled his hand to her lips. 

“You’re welcome. Are you ready to go?” Jaime hoped he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

She cast a lingering look at the display then nodded. 

Back in the car, Brienne surprised him by cuddling to him, resting her head awkwardly on his shoulder. This pleased him, since she was still shy about being openly affectionate. He put his arm around her waist while he drove one-handed.

She nuzzled at the collar of his blazer while her arm lay across his trim stomach. Unable to resist teasing her, he said, while navigating through traffic, “Hmm. So throw you a bit of history, an after-hours museum tour and you’re cuddling to your husband like a kitten. Making note of it for next time, wife.”

“Me a kitten?” Brienne laughed. “I figured I’d be more of an aurochs.”

Broad, muscular, six-foot-three, his wife was no delicate lily. Thank the gods. “A cute aurochs,” he amended. 

“Is this okay?” Brienne gestured at her position.

“Always, of course.” She was heavy and driving was a little challenging but he was loathed to let her leave his arms. 

“Where are we going next?”

“Dinner. I thought we could go to House of Harpy.” 

“Oh!” The pleasure was evident in Brienne’s voice. “I’ve been craving spicy chicken barbecue all week. I can’t wait.”

House of Harpy was a restaurant that combined fine dining in a casual atmosphere. It was highly popular and always full so reservations were necessary. Brienne sniffed appreciatively as aromatic spices and sauces greeted her upon entering the restaurant. What a night this was turning out to be, she thought, smiling at her husband as he told a seating hostess their names. 

As she’d asked sometime ago, Jaime had started growing out his hair again. His blond locks hung past his nape, grazing his broad shoulders. He had also started growing a beard, shot with dark blond and the barest hints of silver only upon a really close look. Dressed in a three-button dark gray blazer, black v-necked t-shirt, tailored jeans and low-heeled boots, Jaime Lannister looked scruffy yet still very handsome. The seating hostess thought so as well, though her smile lost a couple of megawatts upon seeing Jaime’s ring and how he didn’t relinquish his hold on Brienne. He held her as if he expected someone to snatch her away from him any moment.

She knew it was petty but she couldn’t help the smug look on her face when the women staring at them took note of the ring too, then at her. She knew what she looked like, she knew what they thought about her looks. Before it would cut her down, have her retreat behind her walls. Jaime had obliterated them all with his love and devotion. 

They were led to a booth at a quieter spot in the restaurant, a good distance from loud families and their rowdier children. Brienne slid across the bench, Jaime sitting beside her and reaching for her hand. As the seating hostess left them to pick out items from the menu, Brienne looked longingly at the blond little boy laughing over something his father was telling him. His mother, a pretty brunette, was cutting up his food.

Jaime saw where she was looking and said, “It’s only for tonight, Brienne.”

“I know.” She turned to him and pressed a reassuring kiss on his shoulder. When she straightened up, Jaime’s stare burned like green cinders. After their camping trip under a marriage coach named Melisandre, they realized that most of their time was on work and their children, and the only time they had for themselves was sex. Thus they made it a commitment to do other things together that did not involve sex. Easier said than done, as they both enjoyed having sex with each other. They eventually decided that they should keep having sex but continue “Jaime and Brienne Hour.” During this time, they just talked to each other but made sure to keep away from mentioning their children, work, anything that might involve the apartment, insurance, and other problems. It worked. For Brienne, she was getting to know her husband all over again. Jaime was more enthralled than ever.

They were also going out more. Hardly did it end with them going straight to bed and sleeping, though. Sex was never their problem and each thought it ridiculous doing it less. As of last month, however, Brienne had asked Jaime if he was ready to start trying for another baby. He was quick to show her just how ready he was. 

Now she was missing their babies—their little boys, now, since they would be three years old in a few months. She couldn’t help it. But tonight was important—it was _their_ time, it was time just for _them_. A server returned and asked if they were ready to order. Since Jaime already knew what Brienne wanted, he ordered her spicy chicken barbecue while he had steak, medium rare. Since he was driving, he ordered iced tea. Brienne just asked for tap water.

Despite the noise and activity of the other diners around them, Jaime and Brienne talked as if they were the only two people in the world. Brienne loved listening to her husband talk, though it infuriated how he made sure to insert a little teasing to her every now and then. Jaime enjoyed her exuberance, how her sapphire eyes brightened and she punctuated her words with animated gestures. In between, she offered him a bite of her spicy chicken barbecue, which had Jaime cursing under his breath because his tongue was on fire. He offered her his iced tea and she grimaced, finding it too sweet. 

Dessert was raspberry cream pie. Brienne was full but she couldn’t resist the softness in Jaime’s eyes as he held out a forkful of the pastry to her. Her lips closed around it and she sighed as the dessert easily melted in her mouth. When she opened her eyes, Jaime was smiling at her.

“I can watch you all day eat raspberry cream pie.” He said.

“Don’t be silly.” She said, flushing. Still, he held out another forkful to her.

“Don’t deny me the pleasure, wife.”

So she leaned toward him again. Opened her mouth. As she chewed, Jaime tender gaze fell at the left corner of her lips. His breathing was ragged. “There’s something,” he said, clearing his throat. Brienne blushed, feeling the small dollop of cream. She was about to brush it away when he cupped her face in his warm palms.

_And licked her!_

Brienne gasped, making to move away because they were in _public_ but she found her body thought the exact opposite and actually shifted closer. She shook as his tongue darted past her lips and engaged her own tongue in a gentle spar that had blood thrumming fast in her veins.

When Jaime released her after what felt like forever, Brienne was the colour of raspberries herself. His face was smug as his eyes raked at her dazzled stare, swollen mouth, the tremors still evident in the hand that pushed a lock of her straw-blond hair from her forehead. Brienne blushed even more under his continuing scrutiny when the server came to their table and asked if there was anything else they might need.

“Check, please,” Jaime Lannister said, still looking at her, a golden lion ready to pounce and roar for the entire realm to hear.


	10. Kiss Number 27: `Yield'

“Strike!” Jaime yelled as the ball rolled down the lane fast and straight.

“Wait for it, wait for it,” Brienne called out from behind.

Jaime willed the ball to hit the centre and take down the other pins. Instead, it only took down four. Brienne burst out laughing, clapping her hands as she did. She was the colour of vibrant crimson as Jaime joined her behind the monitor displaying their scores. 

“That was so, so terribly done, husband,” She teased him as it was displayed once again that she was leading. Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Just you wait.” He told her. “I’m going to win and I’m going to collect!”

This time she rolled her eyes. As she stood up, Jaime suddenly tugged her by the wrist and kissed her on the lips. “I hope you lose,” he whispered, grinning at her.

“Prepare for disappointment,” she shot back, playfully shoving him away.

Since it was a Saturday, all the lanes in King Bowling Alley were packed with families and friends ribbing each other good-naturedly. Jaime managed to get them a good one—right in the centre, right across the bar. It was still early when they left House of Harpy, although Jaime proposed that they burn off their dinner with some very active sheet play. Brienne scowled at him and said she was not going to spend the night without their children in bed. Hence, why they ended up bowling.

Because it was pleasantly warm in the alley and she was active, Brienne had shrugged off her sweater, revealing the white camisole she was wearing under it. Jaime knew he shouldn’t find her get-up sexy at all—the surprisingly delicate top and black slacks, plus with the embarrassingly-gaudy bowling shoes, but the twitching in his pants told him she was. Her freckles were on full display and she was flushed as if she’d just come. She looked fresh and natural, her sapphire eyes glinting with mischief and confidence as she smirked at Jaime over her shoulder, swung her long arm gracefully, and sent the ball smoothly down the lane to take out all ten pins.

“I think I should stop kissing you for a while,” Jaime remarked when she joined him. “It’s giving you beginner’s luck.”

She slapped him on the shoulder. “I have played before. And you are terrible.” She wanted to remind him about the last time they went bowling. The winner got to choose where they would have sex next. Brienne had won and promptly took her husband in the back of their SUV, much to his surprised delight. If she told Jaime that, who knew where they might end up doing it next. 

“Maybe you should kiss me this time,” Jaime said, putting a hand on her knee to signal that she turn to him. As Brienne raised an eyebrow, he cajoled, “Come on.”

As she leaned toward him, he murmured, “Make it good, wife. I want my head spinning.”

“Ah. So you’ve accepted your loss.” She teased him.

“I’ll show you.” And he grabbed her by the back of her head and planted a kiss that was very inappropriate in a family place. Then he was pushing her roughly away, but the play in his emerald eyes told her he was just having fun. Seven Hells, Brienne thought as Jaime strode toward their lane with his signature, cocky confidence. _Her_ head was spinning. 

Jaime chose a ball. He had removed his blazer and was down to his t-shirt and pants. The ridiculous bowling shoes did nothing in marring his good looks. If anything, he looked more handsome than ever. He swung the ball front then back and then let go.  
And scored a strike.

“Yeah!” Jaime shouted, throwing his arms in the air. 

Brienne huffed. “Savor it. It’s the last, Lannister.”

“I don’t think so.” Jaime said, sitting behind her and caging her in his arms. She shivered as he bit and sucked on her shoulder and licked her behind the ear. “The tide has turned, Brienne. And you will lose, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Oh, really, now?” She turned to look at him. “Care to make it interesting?”

An hour later, they were a tangle of arms and legs in the back of their SUV. Brienne wanted to admonish Jaime that they couldn’t, shouldn’t do this again, they were going to get caught this time. They were too tall--the first and last time had them in a position so awkward Jaime's back was stiff for days while she could neither walk nor bend right! The words were in her head, at the tip of her tongue. As if knowing her intention, Jaime grinned above her and started sucking the tip of her tongue. 

_He couldn’t,_ she thought, her nails digging in his shirt, in his back. _He shouldn’t._ Aside from having a police record, possibly getting injured for real time, she was also worried about the nachos she had been eating. Hells, she could still taste them. Nachos with extra-spicy salsa, soda to wash it down. What must she taste like. She tried shoving Jaime away, embarrassed. In response, he pinned her down hard on the seat with his hips. 

“Jaime,” she managed to tear her mouth away. “Please. I must. . .nachos. . .”

“I’d rather you were eating chocolates but onions and tomatoes work too,” he gasped before lowering his head to kiss her again."Gods. _Brienne._ You taste so good. So, so good. I love you." The loud smacking and wet squelching of their warring tongues and furious mouths filled the car. Despite knowing better, her legs clamped harder around the back of his thighs.

She shook her head, wanting to say. . .what, exactly, she didn’t know. "Uh, um. . ." 

“Just shut up,” he whispered. He pulled at the strap of her camisole until a small, freckled breast came into view.“And yield.” Then he sucked hard on her nipple. She jumped, gasping. He quickly gentled his kiss, placed soft, gentle licks on the tightening bud. She moaned.

Oh gods, she would yield a thousand times if it meant having him kiss her and hold her like this forever.


	11. Kiss Number 26: `She Is Mine' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person from Brienne's past crashes their shopping trip.

“Jaime, that is laden with sugar and fat,” Brienne protested as he put a huge box Dragon Babies cornflakes in the cart. “I refuse to feed our sons anything of dubious nutritional value.”

“And I’m saying they can benefit from a little bad nutrition every now and then.” Jaime pointed out, winking at her. “Look at what you’ve got here. Fruit, fruit, fruit, vegetables, more vegetables, salmon, turkey, chicken. Come on, Brienne,” he cooed, walking around the car so he could slide an arm around her waist. “Live a little.”

She was frowning so he kissed her until it was gone. It should be enough but he couldn’t resist pinching her firm backside. So she frowned again. He had no choice but to kiss her again.

Shopping tend to be solely handled by Brienne but with the children still with their grandfather, Jaime had tagged along. She didn’t mind—at first. But as it became clear minute by minute that Jaime intended to stuff their cart with every junk food available, she made a mental note to never have her husband be in charge of food shopping.

Jaime was childish, infuriating, incorrigible, arrogant. It gave him some sick delight in uncovering the many ways he could annoy her. Life with him was far from difficult; in spite of being a smug asshole most of the time, in Jaime was a man who had unwavering support, devotion, and infinite love for her and their children. He was also sweet and tender, generous. Brienne’s cheeks flared as she remembered the night before. They drove back to their apartment with the windows down because the car still smelled of their musk. Once past the door, they had resumed their play. Jaime dragged two orgasms from her before he found his own release. They fell asleep on the carpet in the living room, mere inches from the couch.

Wonderfully tired yet aching and stiff, they treated themselves to breakfast in World of Pancakes. Jaime laughed and laughed at Brienne’s deepening blushes because he refused to remove his hand from under her shirt, where he caressed her back or sometimes delved in the gap between her shorts and her waist. He licked maple syrup off her fingers and ensured she was hot and squirming by whispering in her ear naughty things. He wanted to go back to the apartment and resume the previous night’s activities in bed. She wanted to do errands. Her laugh was warm and unapologetic as he pretended to sulk.

“Hey,” Jaime gestured towards the deli section of the store. Brienne wheeled back toward him. “Want to check it out? They have a new Stormlands cheese display.”

“Sounds intriguing,” Brienne agreed as she wheeled the cart toward it.

Before their children, Jaime and Brienne used to spend the weekend stocking up on gourmet food. Jaime would cook and prepare them, as he was undoubtedly better. It hadn’t occurred to Brienne that it was years since they last did it until this very moment. As Jaime chatted with the person behind the counter, she couldn’t help but smile. She loved cheeses, especially creamy, tart ones, while his preferences ran to the harder, sharper variety. Soon, they were sampling cheeses from Highgarden called the Golden Rose, and another from Dragonstone and of course, the Vale, the cheese capital of Westeros. 

Jaime, naughty as ever, had somehow managed to convince Brienne to remove a cubed sample of the Golden Rose from a toothpick and feed it to him by hand. Brienne rolled her eyes though she was blushing deeply while the attendant behind the counter looked on with a grin. Jaime brought her finger deep into his mouth. He sucked, licked with relish before releasing her finger with agonizing slowness. Brienne looked away, her face and neck a blotchy red as Jaime turned to the attendant and said they were taking all three. 

“You are so improper,” Brienne scolded Jaime as their purchases were wrapped up.

He smirked. “Wife, improper would be what I intend to do to you with the cheese.”

“Eww, Jaime.”

As they teased and ribbed each other, a deep, slightly accented voice called Brienne’s name. She turned around and her eyes widened. “Oh. Jaqen! I mean, Dr. Hagar!” Her cheeks pinked.

“I knew it was you, Brienne.” Jaime frowned at the man who was smiling at his wife as if they were old friends. Funny but Brienne had never mentioned anyone named Dr. Hagar to him.

“How are you, Brienne?” Dr. Hagar continued, pointedly ignoring Jaime despite his arm around her waist. His gray eyes looked at her from head to toe in a way that Jaime found to be too familiar. He frowned. Brienne was wearing a sleeveless, white shirt and denim cut-offs. Her freckles were on full display. Jaime frowned as his eyes dropped to her chest. Despite children, Brienne’s breasts remained small and high, and she was still as flat as a board. Her nipples looked. . .very prominent. It wasn’t cold in the store at all.“You look well.”

“Thank you. So do you, Dr. Hagar.” 

“Please.” He smiled at her. “You know it’s Jaqen.”

“Uh, this is my husband. Jaime Lannister.” Brienne smiled at Jaime then back at the man. The two men nodded at each other as Jaime had no intention of releasing his wife. “Jaime, this Dr. Jaqen Hagar. I met him when I was in college.”

Jaime looked at him. The man appeared to be his age, maybe a year or two younger or older. His hair was dark blond in a stylish, up-to-date crop. He looked to be Jaime’s height and build. Jaime couldn’t help but smirk that the man was a tad overdressed for grocery-shopping in his fitted, black leather jacket, plaid shirt and dark jeans. Jaime refused to feel insecure that he was only wearing an oatmeal-coloured long-sleeved t-shirt and Brienne’s jeans.

“Married?” The man looked surprised. “For how long?”

“Three years,” Brienne answered at the same time that Jaime said, “Four.”

Jaqen looked at them. “So which is it?” 

“Oh! We had children before our first anniversary.” Brienne laughed and Jaime smiled at her. “I always get confused. He’s right.” She glanced at Jaime curiously when he squeezed her waist before turning back to Jaqen. “Four years.”

Jaqen, clearly about to say something, was interrupted when Jaime announced, “And we’re actively trying for the next one.” 

Her entire body was suddenly hot. “Jaime!”

Jaime kissed her hard on the mouth before turning to Jaqen. He ignored her pointed glare.“So, doctor, huh? Forgive me but does that make you a PhD or MD?” 

Jaqen, who had been staring as they kissed, seemed to snap out of his haze. He cleared his throat.“I was in charge of Brienne’s therapy when she hurt her knee in college.”

Brienne stiffened while alarm bells rang off in Jaime’s head. He was _that_ doctor. _The one that Brienne had slept with._ Her arm curled around the one he had around her waist. It looked like a gesture of affection but they both knew she was restraining him from doing something stupid.

“But I can see her knee is doing very well,” Jaqen added, looking at Brienne’s bare legs for far too long, Jaime felt. His gray eyes narrowed. “Just don’t overdo it with. . .vigorous activities.”

“Don’t worry, doc,” Jaime said smoothly, arrogantly. “I can please my wife without giving her discomfort.”

Brienne, about to reprimand him again, was cut off by another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember Into the Wild, Brienne mentioned sleeping with her doctor in college. Yep. That was Jaqen Hagar!


	12. Kiss Number 25: `I'm So Sorry' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns it would be wise to shut up for a while. Minor angst.

The minute Jaqen Hagar left, Brienne shut down. An angry Brienne could be breathtaking but despite her swollen mouth looking so fucking kissable, the coldness from her eyes and the stiff set of her shoulders told Jaime that he was in serious trouble. Probably the biggest trouble he’d been in since his birthday weekend at Casterly Rock. An attack by an army of mythical wights was a walk in the park compared to what he was in for. 

She ignored him as they bagged their items, ignored him as he opened the passenger’s side for her. She wouldn’t look at him as he drove through the traffic, didn’t look at him when he cursed at the biker that suddenly swerved from his designated lane to theirs. When he parked in their slot in the basement of the apartment, she silently buckled off her seatbelt and slid out. A sputtering, spitting, hissing, angry Brienne was bearable. She seemed a block of ice now and her anger at him was an avalanche just waiting to be unleashed.

“I’m sorry.” Jaime said as he followed her to the trunk where she started pulling out the bags. She shoved one at him, then another, both heavy and sending him staggering under their weight. She pulled out the last bag and slammed the door with uncharacteristic violence. Jaime flinched.

“Wife, I am—“

She turned around and growled, _“Not another word from you.”_

For probably the first time in his life, Jaime realized the wisdom of keeping his mouth shut. 

Brienne continued her silence throughout the elevator ride, pointedly ignored him when he reached in his pocket for the keys by digging out her own from her purse. She stomped to the kitchen, putting her bag of groceries with more force than usual on the counter. Jaime bit his lip, continued to stand by the door as she removed fruits and vegetables, her eyes downcast the entire time. Slowly, he joined her in the kitchen and started unloading the bags.

Her chilly treatment went for another hour, then two. Jaime watched helplessly as she worked on her laptop for tomorrow’s lecture, saw her reply to an email to Jon Snow. Brienne was a woman who was not quick to anger but when she was, grandiose gestures such as getting down on his knees or swearing that he’d put a sword through himself first before hurting her again, did not work. The smart thing would be to let her simmer down, wait until she reached for him. But Jaime knew he wasn’t that smart. Where his wife had sense and intelligence, he was reckless and impulsive. Even now that he was treading on landmines, Jaime Lannister still did know what it meant to be careful.

Brienne rose from her seat behind her desk and went to the kitchen to get her purse. Jaime, who was sitting on the couch and pretending to read from a magazine, shot to his feet and asked, “Where are you going?”

She put her keys in the bag. “I don’t want to hear from you.”

“I am sorry.” Jaime said, his voice grave. When she did not pause in slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, he went to her. His hand went around her elbow. Fortunately, she did not hit him. But when she let him turn her around, her scowl would unman even the strongest of men.

“Exactly what are you sorry for?” She spoke in a low voice, slowly. Jaime held his breath. She sounds just like Tywin, Seven Hells. “For embarrassing me? For that unnecessary, immature peacock display of yours? For marking me as your property?” She glowered at him. “For thinking I’m your property? Why don't you just tag me or have your name tattooed on me so everyone will know from a mile away?”

“I am yours and you are mine,” Jaime responded, recalling their vows.

“Bloody hell, Jaime, don’t you dare use our vows. Our vows have nothing to do with what you did!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for embarrassing you. I should have known better. I’m sorry for wanting to make sure that man knows you’re mine. I’m sorry for being a total egghead, there’s no excuse! I’m sorry that your husband is an insecure bastard who feels compelled to mark you every single time some guy is clearly intent on taking you away. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” The roughness had dropped from Brienne’s voice though she crossed her arms, still holding herself away from him. “What do you have to be insecure about?”

“Brienne, we know what I am. I’ve sullied my own name in pursuit of my dream. I know, I said that I’m beyond that scandal with Aerys but I’ll never be totally immune from it. And there are these guys from your past who have never done anything despicable, who are still clearly not over you—“

Brienne gave him an exasperated look.“What on earth are you talking about? Jaime, if this is Jon all over again—“

“Gendry Waters! That guy! The doctor! _With the dumb name._ Jaqen Hagar!”

_“What?”_

“I know how a man looks when he isn’t over someone, who’s lost his chance.” Jaime pointed out stubbornly.

They stared at each other wordlessly before Brienne sighed. Then she took him by the hand and pulled him toward the stools by the counter. They sat down facing each other.

“First of all, Jaime,” she began. “You’re fucking ridiculous for thinking that I’ll let any man take me away from you. I love _you,_ you idiot. Armies of Dothraki horselords of old will bleed before they can even nudge me away from you. Second, Gendry Waters was a one-time thing. You know this. He never interested me but he was there at a point in my life when I was confused and knew nothing. He was convenient. He just happened to be there!”

Jaime shook his head. “Alright. But this doctor—Brienne, you told me you had an affair with him.”

“And that’s all it was. As for not doing anything despicable, Jaime, he was already a doctor by then. I was still a student. Of legal age, yes, but practically still a child. Again, I was confused and didn’t know what to do. He just happened to be there.” She sighed. “Don’t you see?”

“What?” 

“Jaime, they never had me. What they know of me is not the person I am. I’ve only been myself with you. _Only you._ I’ve given myself only to you and I want and love no one else. I can not imagine anyone else. How can you worry about somebody taking me away?” This time, hurt shimmered from Brienne’s eyes. “You told me to trust in you always. I do. But do you trust in my love for you? Do you trust _me?_ ”

“You know I do.” Jaime’s hands wrapped around her shoulders. “Gods, Brienne, I do. But I know the kind of man you married. I don’t deserve you—“

“Hush—“

“I’m a Lannister, my name remains mud—“

“Jaime, stop.”

“This is the man you married.” He insisted.

“The man I married lives and cares deeply for honour, no matter how many times he tells me he doesn't. He willingly makes the difficult decisions. He sees me for what I am and strangely, loves me for it. I’d be a fool to consider leaving such a man.” Her hands were warm as they cupped his face. Her sapphire gaze was imploring, begging him to believe her. Jaime hung his head, feeling like the idiot he was.

“I am sorry, Brienne.” He turned, kissed her palm, her wrist. “You are mine but I certainly don’t see you as property.”

“You’d better not.” She told him, a soft smile touching her face.

“I’d really like to kiss you now,” he confessed. “If you promise not to pummel me.”

“I swear, husband,” she whispered. Jaime smiled and pulled her close for the kiss. He brushed his lips against her, softly, unhurriedly. He stood up so that for once, he was taller and Brienne was tipping her head up to receive and respond in kind. Her mouth was warm, moist, her lips soft and pliant. She laughed between kisses as his arousal pressed against her stomach.  
“Make-up sex?” He asked hopefully, his lips roaming to the edge of her jaw.

“Cheeseburger, actually.” Brienne grinned at his disappointed expression. She stood up but then whispered in his ear, “If you feed me first, I’ll let you do anything you want to me when we get back.”

“Wife, you can have anything and everything you want in a cheeseburger as long as that promise holds true.” And with that, Jaime took her by hand and pulled her out of the apartment. 

"Anything I want, huh?" He commented as they waited for the elevator. Brienne, blushing, nodded. "Good. There's a tattoo parlor two blocks away that does cool name designs--"

She frowned and he coughed. "Too soon?"

"Let's put it under `never,' husband, if you want to live."


	13. Kiss Number 24: A Kiss to Make You Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and fluff.

Jaime woke up to what seemed like sounds of someone in the throes of death. He sat up, stretching his arms high over his head as he yawned hugely and rudely. He rubbed the crustiness from corners of his eyes as he swung his legs to the side of the bed. He balanced on one foot first, then the other before he successfully pulled up his boxers.

“Brienne.” He said, clearing the dryness from his throat as he knocked on the bathroom door. When she didn’t answer, he pushed it open.

Brienne, clad only in his shirt, was sitting next to the toilet with her head resting on the arms she had put on her knees. She raised her head with difficulty to look at him as he strode in. “Hey. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said weakly.

“Are you sick?” Jaime asked, kneeling beside her. Her pale, straw-blond hair stuck out in all directions. Her eyes were hooded and though looking very blue, didn’t have their usual twinkle. She was pale, her freckles having retreated deep in the pores of her skin. He pressed the back of his hand to her neck.

“I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me.” She replied as he brushed her hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. “That or I ate too much. Or not. I don’t know.” She finished with a moan.

Jaime didn’t say a word. They had gone to their favorite diner, which served the thicket, juiciest hamburgers, for lunch. Brienne had impressed him when she not only ordered a cheeseburger with every topping imaginable, she had also put away an extra-large basket of fries and extra-tall strawberry milkshake. His wife always had a hearty appetite but this one was surprising. Their argument had been a lot more emotional than she’d let on—to think he thought he had been the emotional one!

They went back to the apartment for a steamy afternoon encounter between the sheets before they left to pick up their sons. Over dinner, Brienne had just picked at her food, confessing that she wasn’t really hungry. But she made sure Drew and Ty were fed well. Jaime already thought she looked a little wrung out but since she insisted on taking their children to bed, he let her.

Once Brienne set her mind on something, there was no stopping her. He was reading in bed when she surprised him by taking off her clothes and crawling to him on all fours, a sapphire-eyed enchantress straight from a hot dream. Who was he to say no? 

“Can you drive to work?” He asked, sitting beside her. “Or do you think you should go to work?”

“I’m not sick. I just overindulged, that’s all.” Brienne started to stand up. Her eyes seemed to cross for a second before she straightened up. Jaime was quickly on her side, an arm around her waist.

“Shower, get dressed, whatever. I’ll take care of the kids. And I’m driving you to work.” He said. She opened her mouth to protest but he gestured at the mirror. “Look at yourself.”

Brienne turned and frowned at her reflection in the mirror. “So I’m a little pale and scowling more than usual. You would be too. I guess it’s just tea and crackers for me today.” She sounded so miserable that Jaime leaned forward to kiss her. His lips was about to press on hers when she gasped, hitting him right in the nose with a heavy, sour-smelling gust of air. 

“I just threw up,” she said, big-eyed, panicked and apologetic all at once. Jaime's heart softened.

“In that case,” Jaime said, wincing and chuckling at the same time. He kissed her on the forehead, hoping that one would make all her discomfort ebb away. He kissed her twice to make sure, three times to be really sure.


	14. Kiss Number 23: `Please Take Care of My Wife' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned and protective Jaime coming up!

Jaime was putting the finishing touches on Drew and Ty’s breakfast when Taena Merryweather, the nanny, arrived. Efficient as always, she quickly had Jaime sitting down to join his sons for the morning meal while she took care of the rest. “Where’s Brienne?” She asked.  
“She’s here,” Brienne answered from the doorway, yawning. She was dressed in a short-sleeved navy blouse, slim-fitting black pants and black-and-white loafers. Her colour had improved a little though her eyes still remained dull. Taena, who missed nothing, asked if she was okay.

“I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” Brienne answered, getting herself coffee. She pressed a tired kiss on Drew and Ty’s forehead before she sat down next to Jaime. He glanced at her coffee. “Don’t you think you should have tea instead?”

“I need to be alert. I have back-to-back classes this morning.” Seeing the concern in his eyes, she kissed him. “I’ll be fine. I think I’m like this because. . .uh, well, we didn’t exactly laze around this weekend.” She dropped her voice since Taena might overhear.

“But promise me you won’t push yourself.” Jaime told her. 

Brienne sighed loudly. He glared at her. “Promise me. The minute you feel any worse you’re going to call me.”

“Jaime, don’t be silly. If I do, I can easily get a cab. You told me you have a big photo shoot today for Bear Island Whiskey. You are not leaving that just to pick up your ailing wife from work.” 

Taena, refilling Drew’s orange juice, spoke up. “Hey, I can get Brienne. I do have my own car.”

“No.” Jaime insisted. “Brienne, I’m telling you. I don’t want you forcing yourself any more than need be.”

She sipped her coffee and looked at him with strained patience. “Fine. I’ll call you. But don’t be hovering or calling me every hour. I’ll call when and if I need you.”

 _Stupid, stubborn woman,_ Jaime thought. But he pulled her close for a kiss anyway. Because they weren’t alone, he kept it brief and tongue-free though no less urgent.

“You’ll take care. Promise me, wife.”

There was no escape. But Brienne knew he only meant well. “I promise that no harm will come to your wife, husband. I swear it.”

Jaime smirked."And if she breaks this vow, I swear on my honor to throttle her to the ground."

"Ha. I'd like to see you try."


	15. Kiss Number 22: `You Should Be Blowing Me Kisses'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More concerned Jaime and cranky Brienne. And fluff.

With a full schedule, a blasted digestive system was simply not ideal. Brienne had replaced her coffee with tea, and though she was far from hungry, started eating crackers. They revved her up for her back-to-back morning lectures, just about. She was lightheaded and her tongue still felt thick with an unfortunate taste at the back of her throat she couldn’t describe, only that it made her gag. Rinsing with mouthwash helped little. As she lectured, she kept casting furtive glances for a garbage bin in case she threw up again—which felt very likely.

Jaime didn’t call her but he barraged her text messages. From `Are you keeping your vow, wife?’ to `Eat the fucking cracker’ and `The second you feel worse YOU ARE CALLING ME.’ Dutifully, she replied, `Fuck off,’ `I AM EATING THE FUCKING CRACKER,’ to `Fiiine,’ with an eyeroll emoji sure to annoy her husband. It was sweet how concerned he was but it was damn annoying when he treated her like a child or porcelain. Or both.

It was early afternoon when Brienne was able to sit behind her desk in the faculty room, put her feet up on a knee-high stool and close her eyes. She had managed to wolf down half a tuna sandwich before having to hurl in the nearest toilet. Her condition improved a bit—the thickness in her tongue was gone although she still wouldn’t risk eating anything from the sea. Now she was just tired and a little sleepy—no surprise since she had gotten up earlier.

She had just dozed off when her phone started ringing. She groaned, turning away to ignore it but it persisted. Frowning, she opened her eyes and saw the grinning, handsome face of Jaime Lannister being flashed on the screen. She sighed loudly and hit the button.

_“What.”_

“Is that any way to greet your loving, concerned husband?” Jaime drawled. 

Brienne held the phone to her ear and ran a hand through her hair. “I was sleeping.”

“In the middle of the day?” Jaime sounded incredulous. Then he scolded her. “I told you to call me.”

“I’m okay. You told me to call if I feel any worse.”

“Sleeping in the middle of the day isn’t? I know you, wife. You’ve either hit upon another idea of reading Westerosi myths and legends or plotting another way of seducing your husband. Here’s a hint: anything you do seduces me. I’m a sure thing, Brienne.”

Brienne's face warmed. Then she yawned. “Shut up.”

“You don’t sound well.”

“I’m sleepy.”

“I’m going over there.”

“Jaime Lannister, don’t you dare.”

“So cross. I guess you’re back to your normal self,” Jaime said, laughing. “Alright. I just wanted to check, Brienne. Promise me you’re feeling better.”

Brienne sighed. “I promise. I don’t lie, Jaime.”

“No, but you’re a stubborn mule. Blow me a kiss.”

“No.”

“Come on. Two kisses.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Brienne?”

She stayed on the phone.

And there came the unmistakable, sucking sound of a kiss. 

She should frown. Would frown. Instead, her lips quirked in a smile, followed by pink blooming in her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the scene in the book when Jaime has Brienne arrested for her protection.


	16. Kiss Number 22: `Hey Baby, You're Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bear there was! 
> 
> Or will be. 
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF. Feel free to punch me in the face.

Despite his insistence on taking Brienne home should she need him to, Jaime had once again fired off a series of text message later in the afternoon about the photo shoot going on overtime. That was the gist of the garbled text message he had sent. Brienne called him. Jaime was quick to answer but conversation was next to impossible due to so much noise in the background. “Fucking—no permit— _assholes!_ ” He had growled before he apologized about having to go.

Brienne didn’t mind the occasional solo parenting—and she was feeling better. She got home at around six-thirty. Taena offered to stay for a couple of hours more, since Jaime wouldn’t be home yet. Brienne, though appreciative, still sent her home to her girlfriend, Ygritte.

She cooked dinner and fed Drew and Ty. Everyday, their vocabulary grew and sometimes would string a complete, correct sentence! Brienne was gobsmacked. Then she brought them to the bathroom for their bath. Practical as always, she stripped off her clothes and together, mother and children splashed in the bathtub, giggling and squealing. 

Afterward, she put on a robe while she had Drew and Ty choose their jammies. She laughed at Drew putting on his t-shirt backwards while Ty fell on his plump butt on the floor trying to put on pants. She put them to bed but Drew insisted on a story while Ty demanded that he wanted to listen to the story of The Lost Dragon. She grinned and happily read aloud from the book, complete with overly dramatic facial expressions and voices that had the twins smiling and demanding more. Ty was the first to fall asleep while Drew valiantly tried to stay awake. A kiss on the forehead from his mother brought him straight to dreamland, much to her amusement.

She was wiping the dining table with a damp sponge when the lock turned and the door opened. Jaime slipped inside, his golden blond hair askew, his jacket hanging over his arm while his hand loosened his tie. “Whew, I’m fucking bushed,” he announced, and looked as exhausted as he’d said. His emerald eyes were red and he was frowning. His face cleared and smile spread across his face upon spying Brienne. “Well, hello, my wife.”

“What happened? I couldn’t understand what you sent me.” Brienne said as she washed her hands in the sink and wiped them. Jaime sighed loudly and crashed on the couch heavily, kicking off his shoes. 

“I want a kiss first,” he demanded in a way that was very much like Ty from earlier. Brienne smiled, blushing a little as she went to him. She bent toward him and he angled his head up to receive her kiss.

“It was a shit day,” he murmured in between kisses. “Bear Island approved of the concept then just as we were wrapping up with the first photo the goddamn CEO demanded a shoot with a bear. A fucking bear!” Brienne, who had been pulling away, was yanked back toward his mouth. Her laugh was lost in their deepening kiss. Her position, bent on her waist, was far from comfortable so she sank on the couch beside him. Jaime groaned and anchored her head with his hands, clearly loathed to break their kiss.

“What do you mean by a bear?” She asked, feeling herself getting warm as Jaime’s lips traveled to the side of her neck then toward her shoulder. She shivered as his lips pressed right on the rapidly beating pulse near the base of her throat. Her eyes fell closed.

“I like you in my robe.” Jaime murmured, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin he found. His hands reached for the knot of her belt. “I like you better out of it.”

Her face exploded to the colour of cherries. “Stick to the subject, husband.” But her fingers pushed through his hair, she licked him behind the ear. He smelled of sweat and tension. 

Jaime sighed and rested his head on top of the couch. Brienne leaned against the arm, realizing that her legs were draped on his lap. Her eyes were brilliant, searching lights as she waited for an answer.

“Like I said,” he turned to look at her, shaking his head. “They wanted an actual fucking bear all of a sudden.”

Brienne burst out laughing. “You can’t be serious.”

Jaime just looked at her. She bit her lip. “Oh.”

“It was back to the drawing board for photo number three. That CEO—Jeor Mormont’s sending his head of marketing tomorrow to oversee the shoot. I left the guys in the office to take care of securing bear permits in a matter of days. I fucking hate this account.” He groaned, rubbing the spot between his eyes. 

“Oh, Jaime. I’m so sorry.” Brienne felt bad that she had been cranky toward when he had been dealing with his monster of a situation all the time. “I’m so sorry that the Bear Island Whiskey account is turning out to be hell but I’m even more sorry that I was so horrible to you earlier.”

His smile was tired as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “I was about to finish when I called you. The shit hit the fan after.”

“Still.” She kissed him adoringly on the cheek. She pulled him until they were both lying straight on the couch. Jaime rested his head on her shoulder.

“I’ve never been so glad to be home until tonight.” 

She kissed him again, on the forehead this time. He sighed again and whispered her name.

“What can I do, Jaime?”

He burrowed his head in the nook of her shoulder. “Just this, Brienne. Just let me hold you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, since it was Brienne who kissed Jaime first then this shouldn't be in his list. But a kiss is a kiss is a kiss is a kiss is a kiss. Who cares who kisses who first? Just as long as Jaime and Brienne lock lips, we don't care!


	17. `There's Something Different But It's Good!' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a little experiment here. I thought to write this chapter as an all dialogue so. . .here you go. Sorta smutty. I hope it's fun.

“Ouch! Jaime, not so hard!”

“Sorry. But you usually like it when I pinch your nipple like this—“

“Well, not that hard. And please take care. _Oooh. . . ._ ”

“Tender? Sensitive?”

“Hmm. Yes. Oh, yes.”

“Yeah. Your tits feel a little heavier than usual—“

“Again, not so hard!”

“I’m just touching them!”

“Be gentle, damn it.”

“Gods, Brienne. Your period’s any day now, isn’t it? Your tits always feel heavier when it is. It better not be on your birthday. You're getting my cock the entire night and we're not doing it on towels.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make sure to _order_ the moon goddess to delay it because it’s my fucking birthday. Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?”

“Do you have any idea how red your face is? And your chest. _Soo sexy._ ”

“Oh. _Jaime._ That’s it. _Gods._ Yes. _Yes._ ”

“Yeah, your nipples are like, extra-puffy.” 

_“Jaime.”_

_“Brienne.”_

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Do you think your tits can be this full year-round but without the attitude, Mrs. Lannister?”

“Do you think I’ll let you live if you entertain that thought for another second?”

“Fine. I’ll shut up.”

“Just _don’t stop_. . .that. . .what you’re doing. . . _Jaime._ Gods. Your mouth has good use, after all.”


	18. Kiss Number 20: A Proper `Good Morning' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff again. I love fluff!

Sex with Brienne always had Jaime standing more upright and surer of himself. It also put the fire back in his green eyes as he sauntered whistling into the kitchen a short while later. Brienne was redder than ever, if possible, with blotchy from face to neck. Her blue eyes sparkled yet were also soft, and she moved with a languid, almost-grace as she put bowls of cornflakes with fresh raspberries and banana toward Drew and Ty. 

“Sit down and eat.” Jaime said, coming from behind her. She paused as he put a hand on the small of her back while he poured a generous serving of her favorite muesli mix in a bowl. The tips of her ears reddened and he grinned at her. Then he pulled out a chair for her. “Eat, my lady.”

“I’m no lady.” She said, sitting down. “But thank you.”

She poured non-fat milk in her muesli while he put her favorite mug beside her and proceeded to pour rich, steaming coffee in it. She blushed again, felt sweat slide between her breasts. 

Jaime post-sex was always more attentive, sweeter. He would get up to get her a glass of water. Tuck the blankets around her so she was warm. Told her he loved her. This time, it was serving her breakfast. It was difficult for people to get their heads around the idea that Jaime revealed a secret selflessness and she wanted the world to know that. At the same time, she wanted it to be just her who knew. If it made her horrible and selfish she didn’t care, one of the few times she did not; it was instances like this when the truth of his love was hammered in her heart.

She fought off the temptation to nuzzle his neck as he sat down beside her, smelling of soap and spicy aftershave, and the secret notes of his skin only she had scented. He already had his own mug of coffee in hand. He poured muesli in his bowl. Then he looked at her, green eyes warm as the sun looking deep in the fathomless blue pools of her gaze, and pulled her hand to his lips.


	19. Kiss Number 19: `I've Got You' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for what happens to Brienne here.

“`Winter is coming,’” Brienne was saying to the class a long while later. “Once thought of to mean about bracing ourselves for the harsh and long winter to come, is a warning. A threat. Yes, winters are always harsh. They are always long. Everything is dead in winter. A rich plethora of songs and myths from the north indicates, along with these old words from House Stark, that people then believed in a very real threat. And it isn’t just because you’ll be shovelling snow from your driveway for years.”  
Chuckles and giggled reverberated through the class as Brienne came to a pause. She swallowed, licked her lips, frowned. She adjusted her lapel microphone.

The class, Literature and Lore of Westeros, was popular among the students of King’s Landing University-Westeros. Brienne taught the course with two other professors, the grim, humourless Allister Thorne and the renowned scholar Howland Reed. Professor Thorne’s class was often in danger of being cancelled due to the trickling number of students signing up for it. He was stern and particularly harsh to women and athletes. Howland Reed, though also getting on in years, was popular and it didn’t hurt that his family used to be one of the ruling houses in the north. Brienne was also popular due to her lively, spirited lectures and easy rapport with students although she was known to lay down the law without hesitation. 

Being on the podium, with students looking at her, was both a source of power and dread. Brienne knew that with one word she could change how students think. It was easy to get off on it and she made an effort to ensure that students think on their own rather than because she had swayed them. 

She thumbed through her notes, clearing her throat as she did. 

“Would you like water, Professor Tarth?” one of the students asked, noting she kept clearing her throat.

“Just a nasty trickle, Mark. Thank you, but no.” She said, shooting him a small smile. She winced from the heat of the lights. “Is it just me or are the lights too bright?” She brushed the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. 

“We’re okay here, professor,” replied Anna, one of her students in front.

“What I would do for some soft mood lighting,” Brienne remarked, drawing another laugh from the students. She cleared her throat one last time, opened her mouth to speak and—

_Holy fucking Seven._

Brienne’s eyes widened in horror upon realizing what was going to happen, and just barely recovered to remember a small trash bin under her desk. Groaning, she ran toward it and hurled. 

 

Since Brienne rarely fell apart, Jaime thought it prudent to turn over the duties of the Bear Island Whiskey Shoot to Addam Marbrand and the photographer, Oberyn Martell, so he could get to his wife with a clear conscience and every available brand of a home pregnancy test kit. He couldn’t concentrate wondering if she was pregnant or not. Not to mention that Brienne’s `accident’ in class had been recorded on a cellphone video by some jackass student who had quickly uploaded it. Tyrion was overseeing the hunt of the said student himself since it violated quite a long list of privacy laws and school policies. He couldn’t swear before the Seven, as Jaime had demanded, to let his brother wring the jerk’s neck, whoever he may be.

Brienne was sitting by the kitchen counter when he arrived. Glum and pale, she looked like she was going to cry any second and Jaime’s heart went out to her. He dropped the heavy package of pregnancy tests on the floor and put his arms around her. To his surprise, she burst into tears and quickly wet his suit. He murmured soft, reassuring nonsense against her hair as he rocked her in his arms.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s going to be alright,” he said, kissing her on the cheek and holding her tight. He pushed her slightly away from him so he could look at her red-rimmed blue eyes, splotchy face and trembling mouth. He sighed her name and kissed her fiercely around the face, tasting her tears.

“We’ll find the son of a bitch who took the video and he’s going to be thankful if he only walks away with a dismissal,” Jaime told her, unable to keep the anger from his voice. Gods damn it. They wanted this baby, they were supposed to be bursting out of their skins from excitement, in anticipation. Instead, his wife was crying and he wanted to kick a hole through a wall.

“Jaime.” Brienne’s voice sounded so broken. “Please kiss me? I, uh, I’ve brushed my teeth and rinsed with mouthwash—“

His lips were on her before she finished. She moaned, her head falling back as she threw herself to the surge of his kiss. She was both hot and shivering, wanting Jaime on her and in her and always with her. He gasped her name against her tongue, his hands startlingly gentle as they held her face, a direct contrast to his rough kisses. He poured all the comfort he could give and she took all that he offered.

Slowly, the kiss ended. They rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath until it steadied. Brienne managed a wan smile as Jaime kissed each of her fingers, his green eyes boring on her. She glanced at the crumpled package on the floor.  
“Is that it?”

She was glad that Jaime kept his arms around her. She didn't want to let go, not yet.“Every brand in the store. Although I stocked up extra on Mommy Or Not since it’s your favorite brand.” He urged her to face him. “Brienne, you don’t have to do this now. Wait until you’re feeling calm and better tomorrow.”

“But I need to know, Jaime. Now. Don’t you want to?”

“Of course I do. But wife, we’ve only been trying for a little over a month.”

“All it took was one day without my pills for me to get pregnant.” She reminded him. “I thought. . .” and her cheeks flared. “I thought you want this.”

“Of course, I do! I would just rather you didn’t find out under these circumstances.”

“It’s precisely why I need to find out if there’s something good to this day.” Brienne got up from the stool. Jaime bent to retrieve the bag, which, aside from the pregnancy home test kits, also contained a large jug of orange juice.

Jaime got her a glass and poured her orange juice. Brienne groaned as cool, sweet liquid filled her dry mouth, her dry throat. She drained the glass and held out her hand to Jaime.

“First one.” He said, nodding at the bathroom door behind her as he gave her slim carton of one of the tests.“Good luck.”

She nodded and turned to leave but not before finding herself in Jaime’s arms once again and his lips just a kiss away.

“It’s going to be alright, Brienne.” He cradled her cheek in his hand.

She nodded, biting her lip.

“Hey. No more tears.” His thumb brushed the teardrops still hanging from the corners of her eyes. 

She sniffed and nodded. “No more tears.”

He kissed her on the mouth, long and ardently before she pulled away and closed the bathroom door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Or Not is the fictional brand of home pregnancy test kits that Cersei, Margaery and Brienne used in False, Positive.


	20. Kiss Number 18: `Yay, I'm Having Dessert!' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne celebrate!

When Taena shuffled into the apartment with Drew and Ty, her heels came to a screeching halt upon seeing Jaime and Brienne standing in the middle of the living room, kissing passionately. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline as Jaime palmed Brienne's buttocks eagerly. She couldn’t tell where the other ended and the other began—they were clinging that closely. She had to clear her throat before Jaime, groaning, pulled away. Brienne gasped and blushed. “ _Oh._ Hello, Taena.”

“Taena,” Jaime said, smiling at her. Brienne started to move away but he held her fast. “Are you busy tonight?”

“I have to do laundry but if you have a better offer, I’m all ears.” Taena answered, looking at them curiously.

“Jaime, what are you doing?” Brienne asked as Jaime reached in his wallet, pulled out a credit card and a thick wad of dragon bills.

“This is your overtime,” he said, pressing the bills in Taena’s frozen hand, grinning wider at her startled expression. “The credit card is for taking the kids out shopping for toys. Oh,” he pulled out another wad. “Could you feed them while you’re out too?”

“No problem.” Taena said, pocketing the credit card and the money. “So. You guys want to tell me something?”

“Hmm. Not yet.” Jaime answered playfully while Brienne blushed even more. 

“Is there a limit to how much they can buy from the toy store?” Taena asked. "That's what the credit card is for, right?"

“The sky’s the limit. Oh, and get yourself something nice too. Anywhere you like.”

Taena looked at them again, knowing she was missing something right in her face. But Jaime was still smiling and Brienne seemed to be getting redder by the minute. Then she thanked them and ushered her young charges out, but not before they got a kiss from mommy.

“Taena, please have them back in a couple of hours.” Brienne requested.

“No problem.” She smiled at them and waved goodbye. “Thanks again, guys. And, uh, have fun.”

“Now.” Jaime said as the door shut behind Taena and their boys. His grin was absolutely predatory as he stared at Brienne. He seized her by the waist. “Time to celebrate. _Properly._ ”

“Jaime—what—hey!” Brienne protested as he suddenly swung her up in his arms. She clung to his shoulders as he swept past the kitchen and toward their bedroom. She laughed as he laid her gently on the bed, pushing her until she was lying straight and comfortably. She smiled as he pulled off her shoes and then crawled between her legs, his blond hair tousled and a gleam in his eyes that made him look like a naughty lion.Her face was a vivid tomato colour when he started pushing her skirt up.

“Ah, wife.” He whispered as her firm, freckled thighs were revealed. He kissed her on the inner thigh. His stare could melt the old Wall of legend.

“We’re still not sure, Jaime. Home tests are not one hundred percent accurate.” But her protest sounded weak and strained as he nibbled on her skin and spread her thighs wide. Her heart slammed hard inside her chest.

“I would call testing positive on seven brands of pregnancy tests very accurate. You also say you're four days late. Add to that how you’re having difficulty keeping things down and your tits are so fucking sensitive.” For emphasis, he cupped her breasts gently through her shirt and she moaned, long and sexily."See?" A barely-there, experimental pinch had her cooing. "You were late before but not like this. I fucking _can't_ wait for when you want to fuck all the time again. I don't mind being your sex slave." 

His hands lowered, spanning lovingly down and across her stomach before he pressed a kiss on her navel before hooking his fingers around the edges of her underwear and shimmying it down. Brienne groaned as he suddenly pressed his nose in her heated mound. “Gods. You already smell sweeter, Brienne.” His hands cupped her under the hips, lifting her closer to his nose. His face was total bliss as he breathed in her secret scent, nuzzled her bush. "Your cunt is beautiful. A shame you hide it."

“That’s ridiculous. You can’t possibly— _ooooh._ ” Her fingers locked in his hair and her hips arched toward his mouth. _“Jaime.”_

“If all that’s supposed to be said has been said, I’d _really_ like to enjoy my dessert now,” Jaime told her before lowering his head between her thighs again. "Gods. So sweet. _Oh, Brienne._ How I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! She's pregnant!


	21. Kiss Number 17: `I Adore You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person from the past, but this one is welcome.

“Husband,” Brienne said, trying to mask the impatience and irritation from her voice. “Could you please just stay near my head instead of sitting all the way there?”

Jaime smirked. “What are you still shy about, wife?” He looked pointedly at her legs clenched tight to each other. “I’ve seen it and tasted it.” The dark tone of his voice had her flushing.

“Will you just do as you’re told for once, damn it.”

“Let it not be said that I wind up my pregnant wife more than usual,” Jaime said, dragging his chair so he could sit beside her. “There. Happy?”

Brienne leaned back against the bed, stacking her hands under her head. “Exceedingly. I can just lie here all day.”

As soon as Brienne had generated enough pee for all the pregnancy tests Jaime had bought and they all churned out positive results, she had made an appointment with her doctor, Jeyne Westerling-Stark. Jaime picked up Brienne from King’s Landing University-Westeros looking smug and arrogant with his lopsided smile for their lunch hour appointment. He was sure he had knocked her up, as he liked to describe it. She told him that until Dr. Westerling-Stark said so, she still believed she was only a few days late. Yet a part of her, nay, ninety-eight percent of her, hoped she was pregnant. The tiny two percent still doubted if she was sure about having a baby.She glanced at Jaime, who was firing off a quick message in his phone before he put it away.

The paper gown she was wearing rustled as she moved to a more comfortable position on the reclined bed. Her feet were up on the stirrups—there was nowhere else to put them--though she kept the bottom half of her gown pulled low to her shins and her legs locked together. She listened to Jaime recount more staggering details about the ongoing Bear Island Whiskey shoot, not knowing whether to laugh or hold his hand. She elected to do both.

Jaime kissed her knuckles. “How was school today?”

Brienne sighed, unable to stop the flush rising in her cheeks. The student who had uploaded the video had already been identified, though his name was not revealed to them, despite Jaime’s insistence. Tyrion told them that the student would get the sanctions he deserved. Right now, the video had been removed although he still had people on it, on red alert for anyone who might share it. Tywin Lannister, whom Jaime and Tyrion decided to inform of the situation rather than waiting for him to find out, had also contributed his efforts in preventing the spread of the video. 

It was humiliating but she was used to it. Brienne was used in picking herself up and that was what she did, showing up to her classes as if nothing unusual was going on. Either Tyrion had put the fear of the Seven and the Old Gods in the entire population of the university or the world was not as bad and there were people who actually thought it was a violation of human decency to share the video, much less watch it. She so would like to believe the latter, she thought, running a hand down her still-flat belly. Jaime, noticing this, watched quietly. His wife had broad-palmed, long-fingered hands. Far from elegant. Calloused and rough. Yet they were gentle when they cupped his face, they cared for their children. He imagined them cradling a small, red-faced baby, her touch quieting the cranky child quickly.

“Things will get better,” he promised her when she didn’t answer. She looked at him, eyes glimmering like raw sapphires, and nodded. 

“Hey, Lannisters,” greeted Dr. Westerling-Stark. Petite with chestnut hair, she looked younger than her age. She was beaming at them as she approached. “So. We think we’re pregnant?”

“Oh, I know we are.” Jaime declared, holding Brienne’s hand.

“I took several pregnancy tests and they’re all positive.” Brienne explained. “I’m also late.”

“Well, let’s make sure, shall we. Let’s get you more comfortable.” Brienne leaned away from the bed as Jeyne pulled something to lower the angle some more. Jaime watched as Brienne put her feet up on the stirrups again, following the doctor’s instructions to spread her legs a little more. Jeyne slipped on a mask that covered the lower half of her face.

Jaime felt a little lightheaded when Jeyne covered the ultrasound wand with lubricating gel and a condom. _How was that supposed to fit inside his wife?_ It was white but it looked positively monstrous. 

“Just relax, Brienne,” Jeyne assured her as she sat between her legs. Jaime kissed Brienne on the forehead, held her hand. She took a deep breath.

“I’m ready.”

“Alright. Here we go. Eyes on the screen.” Gently, Jeyne peeled back the gown towards Brienne's stomach. Scarlet spots formed in Brienne's cheeks at being bared, even if it was by a doctor and with her husband. A hot wave of self-consciousness hit her as she glimpsed her thicket of dirty-blond hair, though she knew she was being silly.

A grunt slid out of her lips as the ultrasound wand began to slide inside her. She turned her head, gazing at the monitor as gray images filled it. Sound waves filled the room. She let out a breath as the wand began to move gently inside.

“Let’s have a look, shall we. Oh.” Jeyne suddenly pointed at the screen. “See that? That’s the gestational sac. That pale ring towards the lower right is the yolk sac and a little below there—see that—that’s the embryo.” She gave them a pleased smile. “There you go, Lannisters. There’s your baby.”

Jaime and Brienne burst into delighted laughter. He pressed kisses around her hand. “I told you, wife!”

“I wanted to be sure!”

“Based on your last period date, you’re five weeks along.” She pressed a couple of keys and started pulling out the wand. A small square paper slid out of the printer. “Consider this the first official photo of your baby. Still an embryo but definitely a baby. Congratulations.”She handed the paper to Brienne.

“Thank you!” Brienne said, looking happily at the print-out. Her smile was so bright Jaime thought it lit up the entire room. Together, They gazed at the small square of paper that was all waves and shapes.

“I’ll prepare an information packet for you while you get dressed. Come back to my office so we can discuss yours and the baby’s care.” Jeyne said. 

As soon as she left, Brienne turned to Jaime. Flushed and looking almost lovely, she was the embodiment of happiness. Together, they let out an excited shout.

“Fuck, Brienne, it’s real.” Jaime said, grabbing her fiercely and hugging her. His hand was gentle as it touched the bare skin of her abdomen. “She’s real,” his voice was filled with disbelief and awe. 

“We won’t know for a few months if it’s a she, Jaime,” Brienne told him, but she put a hand over his and kept on her stomach. Light as his touch was, she felt it in her core. A giggle bubbled out of her as he bent his head and kissed her stomach. Because he was simply naughty, he snuck a kiss on her inner thigh and her cunt, drawing a startled shriek from her. He murmured soothing sounds against her mound, kissing her some more until she pulled him away, shaking her head sternly. He laughed, straightening up, and brushed his lips against hers. 

“Oh, we’re having a girl. I’m sure of it.” He declared. He smirked. He turned her so her legs were on the side of the bed and he could put himself between them. He licked the side of her neck and whispered in her ear, “She’s going to have your eyes and your smile. Your freckles. She’ll be taller than you and she’s going to be every inch of amazing.”

“I’m quite partial to your eyes, husband.” She whispered, cupping his face in her palms. “And your hair. Your smile.”

“Well, I am the pretty one,” he teased her, making her roll her eyes. “But your eyes are definitely more gorgeous. Worlds away gorgeous, my love. And I love your smile, wife.”

“I love you, Jaime.”

“I know.”

Then he leaned in and kissed her with all the love he felt right this moment. So of course, it wasn't a brief peck on the lips. He started to pull off the paper sack that was her gown. Still flying in the sky at the good news, she didn't realize right way why he shouldn't be sucking her throat, on her nipples. Her gown was pulled down to her waist, his tented pants rubbing against the spread lips of her cunt, when she slammed back to earth with a squawk. They weren't having sex here! He chuckled against her lips and agreed, although he told her he was very, very reluctant to stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technicians usually perform ultrasounds but doctors can too. Since Jeyne Westerling was Brienne's doctor when she was pregnant with Drew and Ty, it's not unlikely for her to offer to do it. 
> 
> It occurs off-series but yeah, Brienne and Jeyne know their connection through Sansa Stark. Brienne also found out shortly after hiring Sansa that she's the daughter of her favorite professor in grad school, Catelyn Stark. 
> 
> In case you'r wondering, sex prior to ultrasound is no big deal. 
> 
> This chapter ties up some events in Meet Me at Midnight.


	22. Kiss Number 16: `I Hate Saying Goodbye' Kiss

“Hold it right there,” Jaime ordered, the snappishness in his voice startling Brienne. Puzzled, she looked at him unbuckling his seatbelt. “Wait for me to get the door for you.”

“What do you mean? It’s already unlocked.”

“I want you to wait for me to open the door for you. What kind of husband I am to not do that?”

“Uh, Jaime, you haven’t done that in a while.”

He grinned and patted her on the knee. “All the more why I should do it again.”

So Brienne sat back in her seat, watching as Jaime walked around the car until he reached her side. It made her laugh, this resurgence of chivalry but boy, did she loved it. When he pulled the car door open and pulled her out of the car, her smile took over her face. She did look around cautiously as he put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest but the students and teachers milling to and fro paid them no heed. It wasn’t that public displays of affection were forbidden but this was her place of work. She could allow a kiss but she hoped he wouldn’t think of groping her in public. Wisely, she kept her mouth shut. Telling Jaime precisely what he shouldn’t do was exactly the catalyst to have him do it. 

After a quick lunch that was spent gazing at the print-out rather and exchanging small but passionate kisses rather than eating, Jaime drove her back to King’s Landing University-Westeros. Her next class won’t be for another half hour but she didn’t want to cut it too close by lingering unnecessarily over lunch. Yet she made no move to remove her husband’s hold on her and instead looked directly in his warm gaze. Gods, how was it possible that she was this happy? She felt like a balloon in the sky.

“I suppose, like before, we’re waiting until the third month until we tell everyone else,” Jaime said as her hands tentatively climbed up to his chest.

“If you don’t mind.”

“No, I’d like us to keep it to ourselves too, for now.” Then Jaime took her lips in a featherlight kiss. “I hate that I have to go back to work. I hate that you do. I’d much rather fuck you to celebrate.”

Brienne’s face reddened. “We already did that last night.”

“I was the only sure one. Now you are too. We should fuck because we’re both sure.” He grinned as her blush deepened. “Gods, Brienne. I can’t believe it. We’re having another baby.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Do you think it’s too soon?”

She shook her head firmly. “I know I was really reluctant before but not now, Jaime. I promise.”

He traced a long finger down her cheek. “I know.”

They gazed at each other lovingly for a moment before he said, “Now, give your poor, horny husband a kiss to tide him over until tonight. Make it good because he so hates saying goodbye.”

With a rare fit of daring, she retorted, “Why don’t you do it instead? It’s hard for me too, you know.”

Jaime’s grin rivaled the brilliance of the sun and then he kissed her.


	23. Kiss Number 15: `Take Me' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time fluff and sexy times.

Jaime made it just in time for dinner, to the delight of his sons. After pressing smacking kisses on their golden heads, he winked at Brienne and planted a full one on her mouth. 

Dinner was vegetable lasagne and fried chicken, one of their favorite meals. As always, Drew and Ty kept the meal lively with their growing vocabulary, to the pleasure of their parents. Brienne’s eyes were soft, blue orbs as she watched Jaime make faces and laugh with their children. There was the familiar catch in her throat, a fullness in her heart and a slow flame flicking down her stomach and lower as she watched them. This was love, desire and happiness all at once and it caught her breath. It felt as if she were in a madly spinning amusement park ride but instead of panic and terror she felt joy, she felt free.

Jaime offered to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen so it was left to her to tuck their boys to bed. This time, Drew wanted her to read the story of Ser Goldenhand the Brave. Ty agreed. So Brienne sat on the rocking chair, faced them and began to read aloud from the book, once again including facial expressions and different voices in her repertoire. Ty fell asleep halfway while Drew waited for her to finish because he wanted to kiss her. “Just like your Daddy,” Brienne couldn’t help but say, amused. She bent and Drew kissed her sloppily on the cheek. She kissed him back then went to Ty’s bed to press one on his forehead. As she stood by their door, easily making out their small, sleeping figures in the bluish darkness of the room, she whispered, “I love you.”

In the bedroom, she called for Jaime. “In here!” He answered, his voice coming from the bathroom. Brienne, realizing that he wanted a sexy shower with her, laughed and was red-faced when she pushed the door to the bathroom. Her mouth fell open at the small bowls of candles placed on every flat surface of the bathroom. Soft, romantic violin music drifted from the I-Pod docked between portable speakers. Jaime, kneeling by the tub, was pouring bath salts in the bubbly water.He had removed his jacket and tie but had rolled up his sleeves and still wore his pants and shoes. 

“Jaime.” Brienne breathed. “Wha-What is this?”

His grin was rakish and also proud. “You like it? I thought you’d love a bath.”

“Oh, you thought right, husband. Bravo.” Brienne entered the bathroom and was immediately bathed in the soft, golden light from the candles. Jaime rose to his feet and, making a grand, sweeping gesture with his hand, said, “Welcome to your night of indulgence.”

Brienne giggled but she said, “This is really sweet, Jaime.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you think so.” He went to her and reached for the bottom of her sweater vest. “Wife? If I may have the pleasure?”

“Won’t you be joining me?”

“Of course I am. But this is a treat to myself for setting this up. Arms up.” Brienne laughed again, the sound of her mirth making her pink from face to neck. She raised her arms and he pulled off her black sweater vest. 

No matter how many times she had been naked before him, she still felt overwhelmed and surprised by the hot lust searing from his eyes as he began unbuttoning her blouse. Her heart sang and her pulse beat wildly as he slid the shirt down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. _“Brienne,”_ he groaned, his voice husky with need as he cupped the gentle weight of her breasts in his hands before taking her lips in a kiss as soft as a whisper yet hotter than summer. She moaned as his tongue dueled against hers, her fingers clutching at the collar of his tailored ivory shirt.

Jaime grinned at her whimper when he dragged his lips away from her. “The water might get cold, wife.”

So he removed the rest of her clothes, slipping to his knees as he followed the trail of her pants down her infinite legs. She expected him to remove her ankle-high boots next but instead, he instructed her to put her hands on his shoulders while he removed her pants from her boot-clad feet. Then he smiled at her, almost relishing the torture of his tightening pants at the sight of nearly all her freckles bared to him, her beautiful eyes, the lower lip she kept biting, small, high breasts topped with puffy pink nipples, strong boyish waist. He brushed his knuckles against the narrow panel of pale blue cotton that still covered her cunt. Brienne gasped as he placed a chaste kiss right there, nuzzling the few dirty-blond curls that her underwear couldn’t quite cover. Then he sat back on his heels.

Pleasure and admiration lit up Jaime’s face as he took in the sight of her in just her underwear and boring, practical boots. She could easily look ridiculous but not to him, never for him. Brienne’s cheeks were the colour of apples as the sound of her boots being unzipped broke through the sensual violin music and her heavy breathing. Then Jaime, smiling like a man who had won the best prize, began to ease her underwear down her long, long, long legs. 

“You are so strong,” he marvelled, squeezing her firm thigh before he got to his feet. By then the erection in his pants couldn’t be ignored. His smile widened as she looked away, her inborn shyness endearing and one of the many reasons that made her such a darling to him. Then he took her hand and led her to the tub. 

Brienne got in, sighing happily as the bath salts immediately got to work on her skin and her muscles. But she didn’t sit back and enjoy them, not right away. She turned to watch Jaime yank off his clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor before he joined her. She scooted forward to make room for him and then he was reclining behind her, his long legs stretching towards the end of the tub and enclosing her between them. Hard arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to lean on the rippled wall of his chest. She sighed, breathing in the soft, vanilla scent of the bubbles, Jaime and Jaime and Jaime. He swallowed as she turned her head and began nuzzling his neck, loving the rough scrape of his beard on her forehead, by her right cheek.

“Wife, I mean to make this to be only a bath,” he told her, chuckling. But his hands wandered to her waist and lower, tangling in the wet curls between her legs. “I’ll give my cock in bed.”

“But what if I want to fuck you now?” Brienne asked, raising herself a little and turning so she could look right into his eyes. 

Droplets of water and bubbles clung to her skin, clear beads hung on the tips of her nipples. Jaime pressed a finger on one and let out a groan as the soft flesh yielded. 

He smiled, enjoying her boldness. “I’ll let you take me.”

“Excuse me. _Let me?_ ”

“I apologize. I’m powerless against you, wife.” He shifted forward until he could kiss her. “Blue eyes. Freckles. Full mouth. _You._ A man is nothing against the ultimate weapon of you.”

Her laughter rang loud and brash in the bathroom, making him laugh too. Brienne rolled her eyes and splashed water towards him. 

“Gods, Jaime, you are cheesier than the lasagne!”

“That’s been established.” Jaime leaned back on the tub and crooked a finger at her. “I believe you were going to take me?”  
“I will drown you in kisses,” Brienne declared, adjusting her position so she was straddling him. He looked up at her.

“Just make sure it’s kisses and you don’t actually drown me.” 

“Will you shut up and let me take you already?”

“Will it be hard and fast or careful and slow? I'm good either way.”

“For the last time—“

He threw back his head, laughed, then lunged toward her. But she kissed him first. Boy, did she kiss him. 

He yielded, gasping, reduced to a puddle who knew only her name and her hungry, fierce kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's Brienne doing the kissing here but we don't care!


	24. Kiss Number 14: 'You Look Good In My Clothes' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional theft and fluff.

Pink and pruning, Jaime and Brienne emerged from the bath a while later. Brienne wore a sleepy smile, already coming down from the high of their vigorous coupling in the water. Jaime’s face was that of smug satisfaction yet still predatory, leering unapologetically at his wife as she covered herself in a towel. Catching his stare, she turned a deeper pink and turned away. Her blush crossed to crimson as she spied the little puddles of water on the floor, thankful that they did not slip or had an accident stepping out of the tub. She bent to lift the drain lock. Jaime blew out the candles. 

Brienne felt soft and tumbled down. Her movements were languid, as if she were drunk. A glance at Jaime, who stood with his back to her in their shared closet, showed him steady on his feet but of course he would be, she thought, turning away and beginning to reach for clothes. Jaime claimed fucking her was invigorating while the opposite was true for her. Right now, all she wanted was to get in bed and sleep until morning. She yawned and began to put on clothes. She left the towel hanging on a hook then turned to the bedroom—almost hitting Jaime.

“Well,” he said, grinning first at her then at the t-shirt she was wearing. “I was wondering where that went.”

She looked down. She was wearing old track pants and a faded sky-blue t-shirt with the peeled logo of a falcon on the chest and the words `As High As Honor.’ Another heat wave went through her as the memory came rushing back: this was the t-shirt she went home in after they fucked for the very first time in his kitchen. The warmth in Jaime’s smile told her he was thinking of the same thing.

“What a coincidence,” she said, tapping a finger on his t-shirt. “You had this all along.”

He laughed and straightened up, showing off. She was of similar size to her husband so they swapped clothes unintentionally plenty of times. 

Jaime wore old boxers and her bear t-shirt, the one she had worn on the day they kept missing each other in the elevators in Renly’s apartment. The stitching in the sleeves had loosened and the bear print, a grizzly, brown one standing on its legs and snarling, was faded. With a playful, gentle slap on the cheek, she walked past him and went to bed.

As she settled under the sheets, Jaime slid in next to her. They turned to face each other.

“You stole my t-shirt, husband. I’ve been looking for that.” Her accusation was gentle and playful.

He smirked. “You look fucking delectable in my t-shirt.”

She yawned. “Shut up.”

He put a hand on the very slight dip in her waist. “Get over here, then.”

Another yawn. “I’m tired.”

“You’re quite active in the water, wife. I didn’t know that.” He teased her. 

Her eyes began to flutter close. “Hmm.”

“I mean it, you look great in my shirt. Maybe you should wear all my clothes.” He shifted closer. “We don’t wash them so that when it’s my turn, I smell you.”

Eyes still closed, she wrinkled her nose. “That’s disgusting.”

“Think about it.” Jaime smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “I am serious. You look absolutely delicious.” He tucked wispy locks of straw-blond hair behind her ear. 

“Not going to happen, husband.”

He pretended to pout. “Does that mean you won’t share your shoes with me?”

Brienne’s answer was an unmistakable snore. Jaime grinned and pulled her close.


	25. Kiss Number 13: `I Don't Want Gentle' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne demands some rough morning sex.

Brienne woke up to Jaime brushing his lips across her stomach. She squirmed, grunted softly. He lifted his brilliant greens to her. He had clearly been awake for a while. In the soft, pale light of the morning, she watched him rise to his knees to lean toward her.

His lips were seeking, too soft, tired, even, but the insistent push of his cock in his pants and rubbing against her covered thigh told her otherwise. She bent her legs, put her feet flat on the bed and lifted her hips, rubbing against him, telling him of her want. He made a teasing remark but she wasn’t really listening. She wanted him. He was taking too long.

Yet she forgave him when he pushed her t-shirt up and wrapped his warm mouth around her tight nipple. Breathed his name with need rather than admonishment when he licked her from the valley between her breasts to her navel. “Yes,” she groaned when he began dragging down her pants. When his fingers fluttered near her entrance, she shook her head.

“B-Brienne?” Rarely did Jaime sound unsure. 

Her eyes bored hard on him. “Inside me, Jaime. _Now._ ”

He stared at her in confusion. “Brienne, we have to take care—“

She shook her head impatiently and turned, flipping him so he was under her. She yanked down his pants, smiled as his cock thrust straight and hard toward her. She threw her leg over him, poising her cunt over his erection and began to lower herself. Jaime threw his head back, looking beautiful, a lion and a god, groaning her name. But he quickly recovered and, with a look that told her payback was coming, turned so she was back under him again.

His strokes were slow, too careful, very careful. Brienne wanted to cry. “Jaime,” she groaned, her fingers digging in the taut flesh of his buttocks. Her eyes were imploring. “Please. Now.”

He nodded and flattened her back on the mattress with his mouth and cock. His kiss was that of a knight to a maiden.

“No!” she exclaimed, tearing her mouth away from him. She seized him, planted her feet on his buttocks and moved frantically against him. “ _Like this, Jaime._ Like this. Please. _Please._ ”

Clarity made him smile hugely. “Oh. You don’t want gentle.”

“No. Fuck me, Jaime. Please.”

His face was twisted with want but he was still clearly hesitant.“But the baby—“

“She’s okay. She’s still too small. She’ll be okay.” She kissed him hungrily, sucking at his lips, burying her tongue in his mouth. He groaned and pushed her back on the mattress. 

He was rough. She was rough. She demanded more. _Rougher. Harder. Faster._ He did all she asked, all she wanted. He growled she was _so wet_ his cock kept slipping out. His hands flatted hard on her hips, pinning her. There would be bruises and she didn't care. Her scream of release should be enough of a reward but it wasn’t enough, not yet. He repeated the words, “Not for me, wife. Not yet,” his whisper thick and hot in her ear as he turned her and helped her be on her hands and knees. 

“Okay.” She agreed, sounding breathless, startled and pleased. She gasped when he entered her. “Oh, Jaime. Yes. _Yes!_ Don’t be gentle,” she groaned before his fingers grabbed her by her hair and turned her toward his violent kiss.


	26. Kiss Number 12: `I Like It When You Touch Me' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-sex fluff.

Though it was a weekday, Jaime and Brienne did not rush towards the day as they usually did. It was still early enough so they could take things slow. Jaime especially needed it since he was seeing double because Brienne, with uncharacteristic. . .over-enthusiasm had punched him the jaw as she came earlier. Her profuse, mortified apologies were delightful. Oh, his jaw hurt, and he was sure it was blooming purple, but it was only now that he felt the pain. He hadn’t expected to come that hard, not with a fist to his face.

He closed his eyes, humming under his breath as Brienne pressed airy kisses around his face, his throat, danced more kisses around his chest before she let him pull her back to his lips. She was heavy, all lean muscle and strong bones. He could feel himself sinking in the mattress but he made no move to dislodge her. In truth, he liked being crushed by her, liked the feeling of being powerless under her. A chuckle drifted from his throat as her lips lowered there, nipping at a particularly ticklish spot. He opened his eyes and watched as her messy blond hair lowered to his chest again, her tongue tracing the hard contours of his muscles. Her hands, rough and calloused, got to work too.

“What has gotten into you, wife?” He teased, groaning as her warm breath fluttered the curls below his stomach. He was hard again but right now, it was a better idea to remain where he was and just enjoy her kisses. “Is this how it’s going to be for the next eight months, my violent, pregnant wife beating me up after we’ve fucked?” This was new. When Brienne was pregnant with their twins, she had been _fuckingly insatiable._

She raised her head and looked at him. “I am so sorry, Jaime,” she said earnestly.

He shook his head, burying his fingers in her hair. “I liked it.”

She frowned. “I don’t enjoy hurting you. And there’s no excuse for my behaviour.”

“Yes there is,” he said, grinning in a way that was meant to infuriate her. Her scowl deepened so he had succeeded. “You’re pregnant and loads horny.” 

She blushed and buried her face against his hard thigh. He gently tugged her head up. “Get up here. I want to kiss you.”

Her smile, white and crooked, was one of the things he loved about her. He pulled her up and toward his chest until she was leaning over him, her breasts resting on his heart. Because of their close heights, it was easy to take her mouth, lick her dry, somewhat rough lips to smooth them and suck the bottom. As they kissed, he whispered, “You called it `she.’”

“I’m sorry?” She asked, not breaking away from the kiss. Her kisses were a little clumsy, he thought she must be a little tired. It didn't make her response less enthusiastic, though. He deepened the kiss, groaning hungrily against her tongue.

He pulled back to rest his head on the pillows. His hand lowered to her firm, flat stomach. “Our baby.”

“You call it `her’ and `she’ so it’s rubbed off on me. I don’t care about the sex of the baby, just as long as it’s healthy.”

“As do I. But we already have two boys. Two precocious boys.” He smiled at her and squeezed her hip. “But yes, Brienne, much as I would love a girl, what matters is the baby is healthy and we’re going to love it. Our sons and this new one will be the most loved children in Westeros.”

Brienne suddenly sat up. Jaime kept his hand on her stomach and now, he caressed her broad waist, thumbed a swelling nipple before cupping her chin. She took his hand and kissed it deeply, her lips lingering on his palm. Then looked at the clock on the bedside table. “We should get dressed,” she said, sounding regretful. Her eyes conveyed disappointment when they looked back at him.

“In a few minutes. Right now I want you here with me. Come on, Brienne. One more kiss. I like it when you touch me.” So she did as he asked, lowering her head and giving him her lips. She smirked at his gasp when her fingers wrapped around his cock. He hardened the kiss.

"Fuck, Brienne. _Yes._ Just like that." 


	27. Kiss Number 11: `I'm A Lucky Bastard' Kiss

If Brienne thought that their earlier sheet play was the end for today, Jaime happily proved her wrong in the kitchen a while later.  
The kitchen was warm with the aroma of bread, eggs, ham, bacon and coffee. Mixed with these was the fresh, clean baby powder scent emanating from Drew and Ty as they sat chatting to themselves in their high chairs. The strongest scent, and because it was the closest, was the spicy scent of aftershave and soap and the warmth from Jaime’s skin that made it uniquely his. He held Brienne in his arms, one hand cupping her ass through the taut stretch of her black pencil skirt, the other under her blouse, going up and down her stomach, her breast, then back. She was laughing against his mouth, the firm press yet also soft press of his tongue, feeling hot, aroused and ridiculous because she kept her eyes open as she watched Drew and Ty while kissing Jaime. She had one hand on his chest, and her other arm hanging down her side, a spatula in her hand.

Jaime held her tighter and began to rock his hips against her, letting her feel his erection. This time, Brienne broke away completely and protested in between giggles, “No! We’ll burn the kitchen down!”

He laughed, nuzzled her neck and released her. He smirked at her appearance: rumpled hair, bright eyes, swollen mouth, the tails of her shirt hanging out and loose. She gave him a mock-glare as she fixed herself with one hand and turned her attention back to the food she was cooking. 

“Say, wife,” Jaime said as he opened the sandwich maker to take out the ham-and-egg paninis that would be the twins’ breakfast, “your birthday is the day after tomorrow. Are you sure there’s nothing special you want to do?”

“I just want you and the boys, Jaime,” Brienne answered as she lowered the flame of the stove. She glanced at him. “Really. Besides, I’m really curious about how this list of yours about kissing me. You’ve been very enthusiastic about it.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “And you’re not?”

She blushed. “Of course I like it. But I haven’t been keeping track.”

“Well, I am.” Jaime pulled out his phone, tapped something on the screen and nodded. “I’m on kiss number eleven now.”

“You mean the one just now? How is that different from the others? And by the way, all your kisses are of the same variety.” Brienne took some plates from the cupboards and started putting food on them. Deciding to mess with her husband, she said, “They’re all of the `I’m Horny’ sort.”

“Complaining, wife?”

She blushed, to his delight, and shook her head. 

He brought the paninis to the children then went to her to get the other plates of food. He put a hand on the small of her back, gently urging her to turn to him. 

“I always want you,” he confessed. “How can I not? You’re amazing and wonderful and you’re everything good. You’re also fucking sexy that I’ll probably still be having a hard-on when I’m ninety. But know this, Brienne,” he said, leaning closer. She was wearing flats so they were eye-to-eye. “I don’t forget how lucky I am with you. I didn’t think someone like you could exist, let alone love me.”

“Oh, Jaime.” He smiled as she cupped his cheek. Her skin was flushed fever-pink but whatever the shade of her blush, she was kissable. 

“Okay. I’m cheesier than what this time?”

She shook her head. 

“Here comes the eleventh kiss in the countdown, wife.” 

He closed the distance between them with a kiss to her lips that conveyed everything yet not enough. Never enough. All the more reason to keep kissing her.


	28. Emails!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin knows something's up. Because he's bloodhound.

From: tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
To: genselwyntarth@wmail.com  
Subject: Something You Should Know  
I don’t know if Brienne has told you anything. But Tyrion has alerted me on a video of her getting sick in class, taken by a student. The student has been identified and has been kicked out. But the important this is my daughter’s—your daughter too, of course—health. Brienne strikes me as a very healthy young woman so this is odd. Are she and Jaime trying for another baby?

 

To: twyinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
From: genselwyntarth@wmail.com  
Subject: Re: Something You Should Know  
What! I don’t know! Is she? Are they?  
Wonderful! 

 

To: genselwyntarth@wmail.com  
From: tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
Subject: Re: re: Something You Should Know  
No, Selwyn. I was asking if you know if they’re trying. If they are and since she’s throwing up, I’ve got my money on her that she’s pregnant. My sources in the university say that she saw a doctor recently. What kind, I still don’t know. I’ve asked Tyrion since he would know the insurance and health provider but as usual, my soon refuses to cooperate. Has Brienne mentioned anything, then?

 

To: tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
From: genselwyntarth@wmail.com  
Subject: Privacy  
Lannister,  
If my daughter and Jaime are trying for another baby and have not mentioned it, that’s their business. If they’re pregnant and are keeping mum on it, that’s still their business. Remember, they didn’t tell us for three months about Drew and Ty.

 

To: tyrionlannister@kluw.com  
From: tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
Subject: Information  
I know for a fact that Brienne saw a doctor. She left the school during her lunch hour. My source says she returned flushed and distracted, WHICH TELLS ME your brother got his hands on her. You will find out who she saw, if your brother was with her and what the medical results are.

 

To: tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
From: tyrionlannister@kluw.com  
Subject: Hello, Father  
Your granddaughter, Lanna, is turning out to be hefty baby but a happy one. She has her mother’s eyes but I swear, sometimes her stare reminds me of you, Father. This is a little unsettling.   
That said, if Brienne saw a doctor or if she and Jaime snuck away for a little nookie, I don’t want to know. I’m not one of your minions nor an employee to be ordered about. And it’s really smart of you to use our work emails for something like this. 

 

From: tywinlannsiter@lannisterconglomerate.com  
To: tyrionlannister@kluw.com  
Subject: Loyalty  
Perhaps you don’t realize the importance of what’s happening to Brienne. She was videoed throwing up. And then she’s off to the doctor. That tells me something’s up and I’d bet all the caches we have in the Iron Bank that it’s the next Lannister. I have the right to know being that none of my children refuse to take part in the business so grandchildren are my best hope. 

 

From: tyrionlannister@kluw.com  
To:tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
Subject: A Reminder  
Father, you reek of desperation. It is not a question of my loyalty why I refuse but rather my refusal to commit something criminal and would land me in jail, Lannister or no, represented by Robert Baratheon or no. If Jaime’s knocked up Brienne, good for them. But I will not skulk or sneak around trying to obtain private information. You seem to forget that I’m only four-foot-five with very short strides. I can hardly run fast. Brienne is six-foot-three and probably bench presses twice her weight. All she has to do is walk over me to kill me. Hells, she only has to flick her fingers and I’ll be flying to the Winterfell. I have a child I’m still getting to know and I’d like more. That ends if Brienne finds out what you want me to do. Also, again, I refuse.   
Why don’t you ask her yourself?

 

From: twyinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
To: jlannister@lsmcreatives.com  
Subject: tell me the truth  
Is Brienne pregnant? Don’t lie. I have ways of knowing the truth.

 

From: tywinlanister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
To: briennelannister@kluw.com  
Subject: Please Tell Me  
Dear, are you carrying my next grandchild? I’m aware of the video so I thought to ask if you are. I hope you give me the answer I’m hoping for.  
Love,   
Tywin

 

To: tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
From: jlannister@lsmcreatives.com  
Subject: Re: tell me the truth  
No. She ate something that upset her so we went to the doctor to see if it’s food poisoning.  
Thanks for your concern, Father.  
J

 

To: tywinlannister@lannisterconglomerate.com  
From: briennelannister@kluw.com  
Subject: Re: Please Tell Me  
Hello, Tywin.  
This is embarrassing but it was bad salad. That’s all. I hope you’re not too disappointed.  
Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn's email stands for General Selwyn Tarth, just in case it's not obvious.
> 
> And Jaime's email address, jlannister@lsmcreatives.com, is the name of his advertising agency. It stands for Lannister, Stokeworth and Marbrand Creatives. 
> 
> Yes, Brienne lies. But only over email.


	29. Kiss Number 10: `You're the Sweetest Thing' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne surprises Jaime. 
> 
> And meets somebody from Jaime's past.

As Brienne gathered her things in the department later in the afternoon, she called Taena to check on Drew and Ty. They were napping right now after their afternoon at the park. Taena offered to stay a few hours longer if Jaime and Brienne were going out. It was tempting but Brienne would much rather be home with her boys so she thanked Taena but said no, maybe next time.

Next, she called Jaime’s assistant, Joe Peckledon, who went by the nickname Peck. He confirmed that Jaime was at Oberyn Martell’s studio for the last day of the Bear Island Whiskey shoot. He laughed when she asked if they’d secured a bear, saying that yes, they were done with it. The bear was on its way back to the nature preserve it lived in.

Brienne slipped behind the SUV—Jaime had taken her sedan because he thought she’d be more comfortable in a bigger vehicle. She stopped at Hot Pie on the way to Oberyn’s studio to buy Jaime his favorite raspberry cream cupcakes. Rarely did she get to surprise her husband so she was excited to see his reaction about her surprise visit to the set with the cupcakes. She also got coffee on the go—just for him since she shouldn’t be having caffeine anymore.

In the studio, people milled about. They recognized Brienne and greeted her and she flushed, mumbling a greeting in reply. She carried the small box of cupcakes in one hand and the venti coffee in another. She saw Jaime with his hands on his waist, the sleeves of his soft gray shirt rolled up to bare the golden tuft of his forearms. He had clearly been on his feet all day because his eyes looked tired but the determination to finish the shoot was etched on his face. He was talking to Oberyn. They stood behind the camera, clearly discussing the direction of the photos. 

Brienne saw a small crowd of men dressed in ancient armour, their faces grim and streaked with dirt. She frowned, wondering what they could mean in connection to whiskey. Well, that’s why she was here. She could ask Jaime, among other things.

Oberyn peered in the camera and turned to call on somebody to fix the lights. As he did, he spotted Brienne. “Jaime, look who’s here,” he announced, striding toward her. Brienne’s smile was shy as Oberyn hugged her kissed her on the cheek. A full body blush spread through her as Jaime’s eyes looked at her from head to toe, unabashedly lingering on her mouth. 

“I love this surprise,” Jaime said as he went to her. He eyed the package from Hot Pie and set them on the nearby bench. He growled against her throat as he kissed her there, enjoying her little gasp and the goosebumps that sprang out at his touch. He took his time, brushing his lips against her jawline before finally kissing her on the lips. It was a kiss that conveyed true pleasure at her surprise, and with her. “Jaime,” she whispered, half a moan and half-scolding when his hands dropped to her ass and squeezed her. She glanced anxiously at the people around them but nobody took notice.

“Firm but getting pleasantly plump,” he said, grinning at her with deliberate lewdness. She turned red. Another kiss then he whispered in her ear, “Are you going to fuck me in the makeup room, my love?”

“No! Of course not.” Brienne protested hotly. Jaime’s laugh told her he was joking. He hugged her and kissed her again. 

“Too bad. I certainly would be amenable. But dessert is great too,” he said, nodding at the packages from Hot Pie. To her relief, his arms climbed to her waist but he certainly wasn’t letting her go yet. “What did you get me?” He nuzzled the side of her neck. 

Before Brienne could reply, a voice that had the polished enunciation of one who went to boarding school spoke behind her. “Jaime, darling. Father’s really happy with the photos, especially of the ones with the bear—oh, who’s this?”

A lanky woman with a stylish dark bob, heavy black liner around her eyes and bright red lipstick walked around them until she was standing by Jaime’s shoulder. A thick cloud of expensive perfume emanated from her. She wore a black wrap dress that showed off her lean, gym-honed figure and stilettos with heels so high it was a wonder she could still walk. She was no great beauty but carried herself with the assurance of one so that’s what you thought of her. She was tall; Brienne estimated she was about six feet barefoot but because of her shoes, she was looking at Brienne right in the eye. 

Her stare was assessing, taking in the uncontrollable wisps of her straw-blond hair, her freckles, the prim, high-collared blouse she wore and the plain black skirt. Her eyes rested on Jaime’s arms around her waist and her haughty expression acquired a forced, friendly mask.

“Oh, Jaime, is she—“

“Brienne Lannister.” Her name rolled like stretchy caramel in his tongue. “My wife. This is Dacey Mormont, Brienne. She’s with Bear Island Whiskey.”

“Nice to meet you,” Brienne said politely.

“So you’re the one who snagged the Lion of Lannister,” Dacey remarked, smirking. 

“Excuse me?”

“You know, everyone in my sorority wanted to land this bad boy here,” Dacey continued, unaware with how uncomfortable she was making Brienne feel—or she probably knew it. Jaime gripped her tighter. “A different girl every night. Jaime here changed girls faster than he changed underwear—“

“Dacey.” Oberyn’s sharp voice cut in their conversation. “Will you take a look at the latest photos? Come on.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Jaime. Brienne, congratulations on the lion once again,” Dacey winked at her and swung towards Oberyn, her narrow hips swaying. 

Brienne turned to Jaime, confused. “What was that all about?”

“I knew her from college,” Jaime said, brushing her hair away from her face. “She’s nothing, wife.” He leaned in to kiss her but she leaned away. 

“Seems like she knows you very well.” Brienne pressed.

Jaime sighed loudly. “Fine. We dated.”

“Dated.”

“It wasn’t serious or anything.”

“Oh it surely isn’t, if you’re the sort to go through women faster than underwear.”

“Brienne." Jaime sighed. "Don’t start.”

“How long has she been here?”

“A couple of days.” When she scowled at him, he looked exasperated. “I’m telling the truth! She was sent here to help us secure the bear. I told you about that problem.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t mention your supermodel girlfriend.”

“Her? She’s tall but believe me, she’s nothing special. And I didn’t know she was _that_ Mormont. I didn’t even remember her until a few days ago.” When Brienne let out a breath, Jaime stared at the ceiling. “Fuck,” he swore.

“Jaime, men who don’t tell their wives about women like that are clearly hiding something.” She insisted, hurt.

“That’s a generalization. I’m telling you, she’s a nobody.”

“Well, you’ve certainly mentioned me to her. Snagged the lion of Lannister, indeed! As if I ensnared you and trapped you. And the way she was looking at me!” And there it was, the wound Dacey Mormont had inflicted on her. 

He smiled, misunderstanding her. “Of course she’s jealous of you.”

“No, she can’t believe that someone who looks like me got you.” Brienne couldn’t believe she sounded as if she was about to cry. She removed his arms from her waist.

Jaime glared at her. “And how on earth do you think you look like, Brienne? I swear to the Seven if you cut yourself down again I am going to throttle you to the ground and fuck you in front of these people so they’ll know and _you’ll know_ just how beautiful I find you. Stop this ridiculousness.”

Brienne almost gasped at how his words stirred her below the stomach. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed. “I can’t believe you didn’t mention her.”

“I just might if you continue with this." Jaime looked frustrated but he was clearly not going to back down if forced. Brienne knew her husband well. He did not walk away from a fight, no matter how stupid this option was plenty of times. Sometimes it felt like she was jumping in the bear pit of olden times to save his stubborn, impulsive ass yet again. 

"Brienne, she’s nobody important! Why would I talk nonsense to you?” He continued.

“I should go." Her shoulders slumped. "I have to go home early, anyway. Taena—“

Jaime shook his head and seized her by the forearms. She glared at him. “Let go, Jaime.”

“The fuck I am. My sweet wife surprised me with coffee and if I’m not mistaken, my favorite raspberry cream cupcakes. I fully intend to enjoy her surprise.” Jaime declared, speaking in a way that he was not to be questioned. _“And her.”_

“Her? What—“ Brienne stared back at him disbelievingly. _He couldn’t possibly mean—_

Jaime got the packages and locked his arm hard around her waist. His grin promised all manner of sinful delights he would be bestowing on her. His voice was clear and carried easily through the noise in the studio. “You haven’t seen the makeup room yet, wife. Why don’t I give you a quick tour?” 

Her husband would always be outrageous, incorrigible, arrogant. An asshole to the highest degree. Yet Brienne’s annoyance faltered as they swept past Dacey Mormont’s open-mouthed shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just roll with the idea that the bear Jaime needed still lives in a nature preserve though trained. I know nothing about animal training but it seems cruel to take them out of their natural habitat. So. How about if, though the bear IS trained, it still lives as close to nature as much as possible?


	30. Kiss Number 9: `Do You Know How Wonderful You Are?' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne get it on in the makeup room.

Brienne grunted her release in Jaime’s mouth, expelling a hard puff of air and cry that hit him all the way to the back of his throat. She kissed him possessively, sloppily, her hand hard on the bruise on his jaw. He groaned, probably in pleasure, in pain at her touch and she didn't care. When the thread holding her to the ground snapped, she slumped heavily on his chest, limp, sweating and panting. She sucked and bit on his ear as he jerked his hips against her, gripping her on the waist that would leave bruises. He growled her name against her throat as he came. Slowly, his arms fell to the sides as he collapsed on the long, leather couch. His hot breath sent shivers up and down her neck and shoulder. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. “We should always end all our arguments like this.”

Brienne pulled away, glaring at him. “What makes you think we’re done?”

He smiled at her. “Look in the mirror.”

Frowning, she turned to look at herself. Her hair was a riot of waves and her mouth was red and looked too big for her face. The flush of their fucking deepened to a vivid pink slowly crossing to red as she realized that she looked thoroughly and positively _ravished._ She was still wearing her blouse and skirt; the blouse had wet spots right on her breasts, from where he'd gleefully sucked her through the fabric before she yanked him off by the hair. Her skirt was bunched at her waist. Jaime still wore his clothes too, though his pants were rolled to his knees. His eyes caught her stare in the mirror and he pressed his face to her throat. “You look like mine, Brienne.” He nipped her.

She turned away from the mirror and snatched his head away from her. He chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at him. “You still lied.”

“I didn’t tell the entire truth,” he clarified. “Because Dacey Mormont is a nobody as far as we’re concerned. What’s the point of talking to you about her? But I am being honest when I tell you that I completely forgot about her, wife. I won’t apologize for, uh, the other women—“

“You went through them like underwear.”

“That’s an exaggeration. I wasn’t in a committed relationship with anyone until you, Brienne. You know this. But going through them—well, how else would I put it?” He protested as her glare intensified. He was still inside her, he realized. He had softened but hardening again. She squirmed, confirming that she knew too. He put his hands on her hips, stilling her.Her cheeks reddened even more. “Listen, those women brought me to you. They showed me what I didn’t want. I didn’t want anyone _until you._ ”

But Brienne was not easily forgiving. “She still clearly wants you.”

“She was only interested in me because of my name and that hasn’t changed.” Jaime trailed a long finger down her cheek as he looked in her stormy sapphires. “You’re the only one who saw past that and actually _looked_ at me, Brienne. The only one.”

“She’s beautiful.” Brienne murmured, her eyes falling on his shoulder. She tried getting off his lap again but he held her firmly. 

“It’s makeup and complete confidence propping her up.” He kissed her on the throat and urged her to raise her eyes so they were looking at each other. “She doesn’t have your astonishing eyes. Your smile. She will never blush like you do. And your legs are infinite.”

“She’s accomplished. Jaime, she’s like, one of the top people for Bear Island Whiskey.” Dacey Mormont was clearly a woman of the world while she, Brienne Lannister, was Professor Nobody. 

“Because her family owns it. She’s never done anything for herself nor gotten anything on her own. Tell me, why would I be interested in someone like _that?_ ” He could tell this bothered her more than Dacey's perceived attractiveness. 

She let him kiss her. His lips were warm, flavoured by coffee and the raspberry cream cupcake he had before he dragged her down to his lap and demanded her to take him. Her tongue slid inside to taste him, this sweetness, the flavour that was only _Jaime._ Her Jaime. 

As they kissed, he whispered how wonderful she was. Told her about the beauty of her eyes. That he could listen to her voice for hours. He kissed her palms in between telling her that he loved their big size and also how gentle they were. He murmured about the elegance of her neck as he kissed her up and down her throat, sucked on her collarbones. She surrendered to his gentle, passionate kisses, closing her eyes, her arms tight around his shoulders as he slowly shifted, pulling her off his length. He grinned at her mewl of protest and said he wanted her comfortable. She let him push and pull her until she was stretched fully on the couch. He reached for the hem of her blouse and asked her for permission with a look.

Realization dawned on her. A violent blush spread from her forehead to her chest. “Um Jaime. Maybe we should go home for this. And they might call you—are you sure they don’t need you? I mean—“ His lips swallowed the rest of her words.

“The door’s locked, Oberyn knows how the shoot is supposed to go. I suppose you can keep your clothes on,” he said, raising her blouse to drop a kiss on her stomach instead. “But I’m getting hot.” He pulled at the collar of his shirt. 

“But here, Jaime? I don't know. . .” 

He sat back on his heels. “You don’t want to?”

She blushed. “I’m not exactly comfortable with people knowing what we’re doing.”

“Proper as always,” he said, chuckling. “Considering that you came close to killing me five minutes ago.”

Brienne, blushing, sputtered, “That was. . .impulsive. Now my good sense is back and this isn’t. . .I mean. . .I’d rather we were home for this. Is that okay?” She was so cute when awkward and embarrassed. _She's going to have my third child and fucking still makes her blush._

“Of course.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Until home, then. But don’t leave.”

He pulled her up so she was sitting. He zipped up his pants, grimacing as tucked in his erection but she was grateful. Suddenly, he knelt in front of her. Brienne felt like a princess as he cradled her leg and had her foot rest on his knee as he put one of her shoes on it. 

“Why can’t I leave?” She asked as he found the other one and slipped it on her other foot. He picked up something else from the floor--a scrap of white. Brienne bit her lip, unable to look at Jaime as he slipped her panties inside his jacket pocket.

He grinned. “Why, to protect me from that she-bear Dacey. That woman has been trying to get me alone for days. Who knows what nasty trick she’s got up her skinny sleeves for your husband.”

Brienne laughed. “Scared, eh?”

“I’m more worried about the fact of screaming like a little girl if she makes any attempt to, you know, have her way with me. On the other hand, that might turn her off. You do know what people say about the women of Bear Island, don't you?" He shrugged. "It might be she’s into men with girlish screams.”

He dropped kisses along the length of her legs until he could rest his elbows on her knees. She moaned. His eyes danced with mischief. “So, what do you say, wife? Are you going to protect your husband?”

“Can I beat her up?”

“I’d be disappointed if you don’t.”

She giggled. “That’s terrible, Jaime.”

“Why do you think I married you? One look at you and crazy exes like Dacey would turn tail. She _is_ jealous of you, Brienne. I’m sorry to say that I’ve been with her sort long enough to know exactly how envy looks like.”

Brienne nodded, looking at her lap. “I’m not exactly the sort to land someone like you, Jaime.”

“I disagree.” He smiled at her. “If you were having second thoughts back then, know this, Brienne, I would definitely do everything in my power to make sure I land on you. Land someone like you. Fuck, they’re the same. I still get you in the end. And isn’t that exactly what happened?”

She was blushing and shaking her head as he kissed her again, and reminded her she was wonderful, just wonderful.


	31. Kiss Number 8: `I'll Always Be Here' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst.

That night, Brienne’s blue eyes peeked from the top of her black, horn-rimmed spectacles as she turned a page in her book. Jaime closed the door behind him and hopped into bed, laughing as she bounced and almost dropped her book to the floor. “Don’t be a child, husband,” she scolded him as she righted herself against the pillows and headboard she was leaning against. She smirked as he kissed her knee through the blanket and slid in next to her.

“You’ve been spoiling our children, my love.” Jaime said, turning on his side to face her. Brienne flushed as the scent of his warm, clean skin, perfumed with soap, swirled around her. She determinedly focused her mind on the page she was reading. “Two stories? If this continues they’ll be demanding a novel to be read to them every fucking night.”

“Be grateful it’s books, husband. Remember we just weaned them off Uncle Duncan’s action-packed storytelling.” 

Jaime did. Brienne’s Uncle Duncan was friendly and happy with the children—and they with him—but he was mysterious and had a way of staring at someone that suggested he knew everything and one wrong move would bring everything to shit. His stories tend to be quite violent and Brienne had to ask him a few times to tone them down. Drew and Ty loved them, however. 

He moved closer and closer until his forehead was scrunched against Brienne’s shoulder. She turned to look down at him. “Yes,Jaime?”

“You should be asleep.” He put an arm around her stomach, pushing the t-shirt she was wearing out of the way. He patted the taut flesh. “You don’t want to tire out the little one.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Jaime, our baby is just a few millimetres. I don’t believe it will feel anything yet.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” He grinned up at her before brushing his lips on her stomach. “If I kiss you here often enough she’ll soon feel them and know how much I love her. And her mommy.”

He moved back towards Brienne’s shoulder but this time positioned his head between her armpit and her breast. His hand climbed to her breasts, teasingly squeezing. Her blush was cute, her disapproving frown adorable. Unfazed, he cocked an eyebrow at her but returned his arm around her waist.He frowned at the book she was reading. “And here I thought you were reading some suspense thriller. That’s Jon Snow’s latest book? _Beyond-the-Wall, Myths and Legends_?”

“Don’t be mean. His thesis is that we've misunderstood the wights. They weren't malevolent but protecting their land." 

“Isn’t Jon’s specialty the Night’s Watch?"

“Nerd that he is, he says he’s prepping himself up for the major research he’ll be undertaking with the history of the Night’s Watch. From the beginning to the very end. Nobody’s done it before, nobody wants to touch it because the material is scarce but if there’s anyone crazy enough to do it, it’s Jon Snow.” 

“Is that all he mentioned in his email?” Jaime asked. When she looked puzzled, he said, “I saw you email him. I wasn’t reading of course. Has he mentioned. . .you know, the Sansa situation?”

Brienne shook her head. “He didn’t so I didn’t ask. I also haven’t heard from Sansa since her visit.”

Jaime kissed her on the shoulder because he didn’t know what else to say. Jon and Sansa had been living together until Tyrion pointed out the repercussions of their relationships if Winterfell University, where Jon was a tenured professor and Sansa a grad student, found out. When Sansa had wept on their kitchen counter, she had just moved out. Jon had gotten a blistering lecture from Jaime but it was clear nothing had been done.

Brienne shifted, suddenly putting the book away and her eyeglasses. Jaime protested, “Hey, if you wanted to read some more—“

“No, no, it’s not that.” Brienne stretched out so she was flat on her back. She turned on her side to look at him, tucking her hand under her cheek. “It’s just that. . .” Her eyes were guileless, big, intensely blue. “I’ve gotten so used to being with you, Jaime, when I’ve been without you longer. And I thought. . .I don’t think I can sleep again without you. And it’s clear Jon and Sansa care for each other so the break-up. . .and their silence. . .they’re wretched. It scares me that letting someone in like that, loving someone, can destroy you.”

“Hey,” he said, drawing her close. He kissed her on the temple. “None of that.”

“I was so scared until you, Jaime. Sometimes I still am. I feel so much, sometimes too much. But when I think of how my life could have been. . .it’s not about being alone. It’s without you.” Her voice was raw with emotion. “Without you, Jaime. That’s what scares me. Not being alone but being without you. And it’s so terrible it’s a miracle I can find the words.”

Jaime drew her to his chest. Brienne’s breath bathed his neck. “It scares me too, Brienne. You’re my life. But if I give in to it—the fear—then it’s a life without you. I don’t want that.”

“You have me, Jaime. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. And I’ll always be here.” He kissed her on the forehead and smiled gently. “You can’t get rid of me no matter how hard you try.”

“You should fight me hard if I do.”

“Oh, I will. I definitely will.” He kissed her again.


	32. Kiss Number 7: `You'll Never Be Disgusting for Me' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast where the main dish is fluff.

The following morning found the Lannisters having breakfast in their sunlit kitchen. All was well until Brienne, after having a few forkfuls of bacon-and-egg frittata, gulped violently and dashed out of the kitchen. Jaime couldn’t leave Drew and Ty and was only able to look out for her with concern until she returned. 

A few minutes later, Brienne, pale and her skin splotchy, emerged from the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes. “It begins, husband, when I won’t be able to hold anything down for _months._ ” 

She slumped down her chair glumly, rubbing her eyes. Jaime kissed her on the forehead and got up to pop some bread in the toaster. While waiting for them, he put his arms around her from behind. Brienne sighed and pressed her cheek to his stomach. She felt warmer and soft. 

“Sorry to hear that. But you’re still going to have to eat, wife,” he insisted gently, rubbing soothing circles around her back. “Remember, you went through the same thing with our lumberjacks.” He joked, grinning as Drew and Ty looked at them worriedly.

“Mommy okay?” Ty asked.

Brienne nuzzled Jaime’s stomach, tickling him before she turned to her sons. “Mommy will be fine, Ty.”

Drew spread his arms. “Kiss, Mommy?”

“You are the sweetest, both of you.” Brienne got up from the chair and hugged them, kissing them on their forehead and cheeks. The toast pinged, the bread popping out through the slats. Jaime pushed aside her rejected plate of frittata and replaced it with the toast. Rooting in the cupboard for a bit resulted in a small jar of honey. He put it beside the toast as Brienne returned to her seat. The smile she gave him was small and grateful.

“You look a little pale,” he observed, his hands settling on her broad waist. 

“I’m not sick.” She sighed. “I’m pregnant.”

“Still, let me put some colour back on your cheeks.” He drew her closer. Brienne quickly stiffened.

“Jaime, no. I just threw up.”

“But you’ve brushed your teeth. I can smell it.” Her breath smelled strongly of minty toothpaste. 

“It’s still embarrassing.”

“And I still want to kiss you. Come on. Why can you kiss your sons but not your husband, hmm?” Jaime cajoled her. Brienne’s ears acquired a deep vermillion as she nodded. He smiled and kissed her, first lips, then mouth. She sighed as he ran his tongue around the soft, wet flesh of her inner lip, dragging his teeth across it. She gasped and he deepened the kiss. 

When he let her go, she was blinking rapidly. Her beautiful eyes looked positively dazed and her lips kiss-swollen. Her skin had acquired some warm ruddiness. She looked so cute that he kissed her again, more passionately this time. He rubbed his cock against her thigh.

“Jaime.” Brienne sounded scandalized. “You can’t possibly—I just— _I was bent over the toilet_ —how?”

He laughed. “No matter how disgusting you think you are, Brienne, I will always want you.”


	33. Kiss Number 6: `Have A Great Day, Wife' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff along with a discussion of Brienne's breasts.

Jaime once again insisted on dropping her off at KLUW and also told her he was picking her up after classes. Brienne, though resistant, let him have his way. It was better to let him do what he wanted rather than fight for what she wanted because he would just nag her all day through text and calls. Besides, this wasn’t anything new. When she was pregnant with Drew and Ty, he had hovered over her like an anxious parent and only eased up when she informed it he was not helping worrying and treating her like glass.

So she’ll let him do this for now. If she were truthful, she wasn’t feeling that good either. Her biggest problem when she was pregnant was finding foods that wouldn’t make her retch. For others they only went through during the first trimester. Brienne could only start eating normally at six months, and that was when her weight began to significantly increase. Before that she was actually losing weight and rued how she didn’t have that pregnancy glow when she was always throwing up.

As Jaime drove through the early morning traffic, she said, “Tywin emailed me yesterday.”

He shot her a grin before turning his attention back to the road. “Let me guess. He wants to know if you’re knocked up.”

“He emailed you too?”

“Tyrion told me that the video of you throwing up plus your visit to the doctor—Father must have mentioned it to him though I don’t know how he knew—had him suspicious. Well, he still is.” He squeezed her knee. “How do you feel?”

Her stomach was still a little queasy. “I’ll be fine. I should be.”

A red light. Jaime tapped the breaks gently. While waiting for the light to change, he pressed kisses around her hand, on the inside of her wrist, sucking at the skin gently. Sweat slid down Brienne’s breasts. Then the light switched to green and Jaime sulked, huffed in disappointment and let her hand go to drive. 

“Father’s going to hound us until we cave.” He said, sounding a little irritated. “It’s a good thing we’re skipping dinner with him tomorrow because it’s your birthday but that only buys us time until the next Friday.”

“So we just become more creative.” Brienne said. “And he only noticed weeks after I stopped drinking wine.”

“That’s because it really wasn’t obvious yet. But I can tell, now.” Jaime told her, glancing at her.

She scoffed. “Of course you can tell.”

“Seriously. You’re not putting on weight yet but have you seen your breasts?” She had been looking at them in the mirror earlier. Aside from the constant ache, they looked a little full. She was wearing another sweater vest over a shirt to hide them. The idea of having to wear a bra again annoyed her. 

“Your father isn’t as enamoured of them as you are, husband,” she pointed out, blushing.

He laughed. “I’d kill him if he is. It’s just that. . .Brienne, they’re starting to swell. And it’s what, only five weeks? I get that they’re sensitive but they’re like. . .”He looked at her chest boldly. _Like a starving man._ Brienne’s hands flew to them and she glared at him.

“Keep your eyes on the road, Lannister.”

“You filled out a B-cup with Drew and Ty,” he teased her. “That was fun. And covering them doesn't help. I remember them. Tasted them too. Your cunt is sweeter too.” 

Brienne's breath came out in violent plumes as she turned red from head to toe.“Shut up.”

Jaime was still laughing when he pulled over in front of her building at KLUW. Again, he slid out of the car first to get the door for her. Brienne stepped out of the car and into his arms. Gods, he’s so handsome, she thought as Jaime stood in the sun, all golden and god-like with his longish, blond hair, playful emerald eyes and the scruff that outlined the powerful line of his jaw. She couldn’t stop the moan from her lips as they kissed, his beard scraping the delicate skin of her chin, her sore breasts pressed against his chest. He smiled through the kiss before he pulled away.

“I’ll see you later, wife.”

She nodded, head still spinning.

He grinned. “You know, it’s so cute that you blush and can’t look at me after we’ve kissed. Makes me want to do it again. Hells, I want to fuck you.”

“We’ve already done it quite a few times this week, husband.” She retorted.

“Are you saying you don’t want to? Later?”

“Of course I want. . .I want to. Jaime.” She admonished him, looking at him in the eye. “This isn’t appropriate conversation at all in public.” She felt warmer, and not because they were standing in the sun.

His laughter made her want to hit him. “You’re right. Okay. But I want one more kiss, wife.” He put his arms around her again. She titled her head toward him and brushed her lips to his before she was pulling away. But Jaime shook his head. 

“You can do better. Can I show you how?” He asked. She nodded and he brought his lips to her. His mouth was so warm, so sure. Brienne clung to him, not wanting to let go. When Jaime pulled away he looked a little uncertain himself. His hand was trembling as he brought it to his hair to brush it back from his forehead. Brienne, her legs shaking, leaned against the car. 

“Right.” He was flushed. “Have a great day, wife. I’ll be thinking of you.”


	34. Kiss Number 5: `You Are So Sexy' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times.

As Brienne sat rubbing lotion down her arms and hands in bed later, Jaime sank on his knees behind her and began to drop little kisses on her nape, from side to the other of her broad shoulders before licking and nibbling his way down her spine—as far as the back of her tank top exposed. She tried to keep it cool, or at least not blush but his lips felt good, so good—a tingle on her skin that was both fiery and soothing. 

“So many freckles.” He murmured against her skin, his lips returning to her nape. “So many places to kiss.”

She finished with the lotion and turned to him. Jaime was grinning at her, looking like a smug cat who had just gotten his paws in the cream. He leaned across the short distance between them and sucked on her lip before releasing it with a popping sound. 

“Can I have you?” His voice was rough with lust. It stroked a secret, inner chord in her.

“Always,” she whispered.

So she stood up and reached for the bottom of her tank top. He groaned as she bared her stomach to him, then her breasts, and then her entire upper body. Jaime rose on his knees and wrapped a hand around her nape. Their kiss was a clash of mouth and tongue, teeth. Her head fell back as his lips followed the long line of her throat, licking at the freckles there. She clutched his head to her chest as his tongue circled her nipples, a gentle swipe that pulled her body into a taut bow. He continued to suck and gently nip at her breasts as he pulled her drawstring shorts down her legs. Then his hand was on her cunt, a thumb flicking at her swelling clit and two fingers slowly sliding in her lower lips. "Jaime," she moaned, pulling at his hair.

"Seven Hells," he breathed. "You're dripping." 

He groaned against her breasts as she jerked. She cried out loudly, her eyes, closed in pleasure, wide open at her quick release. His fingers pumped in her vigorously as she moved against him, obeying his guttural instructions to look at him. She drowned in the depths of his emeralds.

As the waves of her orgasm ebbed away, she collapsed in his arms. He laughed against her neck as he pulled her to his chest and turned her so they were lying on the bed. He pulled off his clothes before he leaned over her.The light loved him, embraced him as if it too worshiped him. His cock stood from the golden curls, pointing straight at her. He dropped kisses on her stomach. 

Brienne wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her entire body was flushed the colour of carnation-pink and beads of sweat gleamed on every surface of her skin. All her embarrassment at the profuse sweating fled with his next words. 

“You are so sexy when you come, wife.” He told her, rising and pressing a tender kiss on her cheek then her lips. He slowly initiated himself between her legs and continued with the little kisses on random parts of her body. He drew her legs over his shoulders.

There it was again. _The tingle._ Electrical charges sweeping through her and being licked teasingly all at once.

No longer so self-conscious, not when she felt good, when _he_ made her feel so good, she found the courage to command him. “Jaime, make me come again.”

He looked absolutely delighted. His cock poked hard against her thigh, making her gasp in surprise. 

“As you wish,” he agreed before claiming her in that breathtaking way she had come to know only from him.


	35. Kiss Number 4: `Happy Birthday' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime does something new for Brienne's birthday.

When Brienne woke up the next day, it was in an empty bed and the space where Jaime slept was cool and flat, indicating that he had been gone for some time. Frowning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Jaime.” Her voice sounded like dry leaves. She swallowed, pushed her unruly hair from her eyes and blinked, seeing things more clearly now. “Jaime?”

Where was he? Of all the days to wake up alone, she thought, beginning to kick off the blanket until she remembered she was naked under them. She was struggling to tuck it behind her, to wrap it around her body like a strapless gown as the women in movies and books did with little to no effort when the door to the room squeaked open. Jaime entered, a breakfast tray holding goodies in his hands. 

“Wow. You’re wide awake,” he remarked, sounding surprised and pleased. He kicked the door shut. "I thought I was going to have to wake you up." His eyes raked her messy hair and flushed complexion appreciatively. 

Brienne sank back against the pillows, clutching the blanket to her chest. Jaime was dressed in a ratty t-shirt and faded track pants, his blond hair still rumpled but still looking stylish. She watched as he put the tray on the table. In the tray was a plate of waffles slathered generously with syrup and butter. Fat strawberries lined were pile around it. Two cups, one containing coffee and the other tea, were also in the tray.

“You’re quiet, wife.” Jaime glanced at her as he poured a small amount of honey in the tea before giving it to her. 

“I was surprised you weren’t. . .” Brienne flushed, embarrassed. She had gotten used to waking up to his kisses, had been expecting him to pounce on her especially since it was her birthday. She didn’t have to finish the sentence, however, judging from the gleam in Jaime’s eyes. She took the cup from him and took a small sip.

“I thought rather than treating myself first by fucking you as I’ve been doing for years, I’d serve you yours favorite breakfast in bed.” He urged her to scoot a bit so he could sit beside her. “After all, a birthday is only once a year, and turning thirty-five only once in a lifetime.” He took her hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday, wife."

“Jaime. I-I missed you.” She admitted, her face heating up some more. “I-I like waking up next to you. I like the way you wake me up on my birthday.”

Jaime, sitting beside her, kissed her on the shoulder. “I always _knew_ you were a minx.”

“Fuck you."

"Gods, please, _Brienne._ " 

She laughed. "Shut up.”

“Shut me up by kissing me.”

“It’s my birthday. _You_ kiss _me.”_

His grin lit up the room. “Gladly.”

First, his lips touched hers, lightly, as if tasting her, as if they were kissing for the first time. “Happy birthday, Brienne,” he whispered, pulling away a bit before returning for more kisses. She kissed him back, gently massaging his tongue with her own.

Kissing Jaime Lannister always went from zero to a hundred miles an hour and that was exactly what happened. Anything involving her husband always went from zero to a hundred miles an hour. Soon, he was pulling the cup away from her hands and putting it back on the tray. She was flat on her back, the blanket wrenched to her waist as he lay above her, lips nibbling, hands roaming. He sucked loudly on the hollow of her throat, his teeth biting lightly. She chanted his name, her voice rough and deep with want, when his mouth gently tugged at her nipples. He cupped her breasts, pushed them as close together and possible and proceeded to lick her nipples side to side. "Oh, gods," she groaned, grabbing him by the back when her stomach suddenly growled in hunger. They froze until, looking at each other, they laughed.

Brienne, covered her face with her hands, her entire body vibrating with laughter. Jaime was no better, mumbling something about how their baby wasn't born yet and already interrupting their playtime. She smacked him on the shoulder. 

“Ah, wife. I forget that for you to look delicious, I have to feed you first.” He said, kissing her on the throat before sitting up. He pulled her up next to him and took the plate of waffles. As he did this, she scrambled for the blankets to cover herself again. 

Brienne saw that he had only one pair of utensils. Reading the question in her face, he explained that since it was her birthday, he was going to feed her.

“I’m not a child, Jaime!” she protested, exasperated.

“Of course not. You’re my wife. _My Brienne_. And before I tumble you back in bed, I intend to serve my lady wife first.” He said, amused by her outburst. She turned crimson, the exact crimson of the old colour of House Lannister. He cut off a generous piece of the waffle, forked it and held it out to her. "How's your appetite? Can you take this?" She nodded, touched by his concern and leaned toward him. She opened her mouth.

As Brienne chewed, her eyes widened. “Jaime, the children—“

“Are with Taena in the kitchen. I asked her to report early so we can have the morning to ourselves.” Jaime held out another forkful of the waffle to her. Eagerly, she took it in her mouth and he smiled. "I also love that you're up early so we have more time."Since Brienne was sipping her tea, she didn't hear the suggestive emphasis he put on the last two words

“This is really good, Jaime. And it’s so sweet of you to serve me breakfast in bed.” Brienne told him, the gladness in her face making her eyes shine. “And waffles aremy favorite breakfast ever.”

“I know.” Jaime held out another forkful to her. Brienne eating was a pleasure to the senses. She savored every bite, unconsciously made a soft, humming sound and most of all, smiled. She didn't have the prettiest smile, he thought, but it was the smile he would always see no matter the crowd and size of the room. He couldn't help but kiss her after ever bite.

She ate, but also insisted on feeding him. To this, he was very agreeable. He also asked if she would kindly drop the blanket because it was _very selfish_ of her to deprive him the sight of her sexy body. She shook her head, clutching the blanket closer and continued feeding him. 

He wouldn’t let her have coffee, no matter how much she begged and pointed out that it was her birthday and he really shouldn’t be refusing her anything. But she was only joking of course, although she did long for coffee. He held a strawberry between his teeth and leaned toward her, telling her with his wagging eyebrows he wanted her to eat it this way, _with him._. It was so outrageous, such a _Jaime_ thing to do, and she couldn't refuse because _she wanted to. He was always able to tap on a side of her that was kinky._

Done with the breakfast, Jaime shrugged off his clothes and joined her in bed. She swallowed as his beautiful body was bared. Even, golden tan. Lean, powerful muscles. The sharp yet easy grace of his movements. _Women who see him can only imagine how it is to fuck him,_ she thought, suddenly feeling smug, possessive and lucky all at once. **I** _fuck him._ **I** _sleep with him._ **I** _live with him._ **I** _love him._ **And he loves me.**

"Wife." He said as he stretched over her. His lips were gentle as they kissed her closed eyes. _"Brienne."_

“Jaime,” Brienne asked between kisses. She squirmed and shifted as he yanked the blanket from her. Her hands clung to his broad shoulders as she searched his face. Despite clearly wanting him _right now_ she couldn't kick off her natural good sense. “We’re not—seriously—I mean, Taena is out there?” 

“I’ll be quiet if you are,” he said, placing a tender kiss on her nose—a nose that had been broken twice, a nose that was big and broad and far from elegant yet always, always too cute for him. He kissed her on the forehead, her left temple, the corner of her lips."But I don't mind that you shout with joy every time I put my cock in you."

She cupped her hands around his buttocks, smirking as he gasped in pleasure and the tip of his cock teased her entrance. But she was blushing heavily. “You’re the loud one.” 

“How can I not be? Getting my cock in your super-tight cunt is a victory. Why should I be quiet about fucking the tightest, hottest cunt in Westeros? Well, not as tight as before but I still have to fight for every inch inside you. _Every fucking inch."_ He licked her neck. "Fucking you is a sport, Brienne. My favorite sport because I'm the only player and champion."

 _He was going to burn her alive!_ “Gods, Jaime, could you please—“ Her words were cut off by a devouring kiss.

After a while, he pulled away. He ran his teeth across her swollen lower lip. “You were saying, Brienne?” He was smug, the asshole.

Her blue eyes were dilated, unfocused. He grinned and kissed her fully. The motion brought his cock deeper inside her and she whimpered, her legs tightening around his waist.“You don’t remember?”

She shook her head, then whispered, “You know, you haven’t sung me `Happy Birthday’ yet.”

“Hmm. I’ve never fucked and sung at the same time,” he said, pretending to mull it over. He brushed her hair away from her red cheeks. He chuckled. “Challenge accepted.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “What? _I wasn’t_ —Jaime—that wasn’t—“

He shook his head, reared back, almost pulling his entire length out of her before ramming deeper inside. Her cry was lost in his singing, wonderfully, sweetly off-key, matched with a battery of thrusts that she swore threw her right in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if fucking and singing at the same time is possible. Just roll with it.


	36. Kiss Number 3: `I Like You Very Much' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff!

Once again, Jaime and Brienne stood in front of the steps of her faculty building. It was a very windy morning, which meant that Brienne’s hair was a messier crop of pale waves than usual. This time she wasn’t self-conscious about it—she didn’t even care! Her heart felt full with every positive, good emotion she feared she would burst. She was pink and smiling happily at Jaime, her sapphire eyes looking at him with both longing and thrill. 

“It should be you getting spoiled today, Professor Lannister,” Jaime teased her, running his nose against the long line of her neck before nuzzling her cheek. “But who am I to complain about being spoiled by you? And not enough.” His wink emphasized exactly what he meant.

“Not in public, come on!” Brienne protested, looking around before shaking her head at him. 

He laughed and kissed her on the lips. “You are so cute when you look like you want to kick me in the head.”

“How about when I kick you?” She teased back. “Still cute? Or cuter?”

“Lethal.” He declared, kissing her firmly on the lips. “And I’ll be more head over heels in love.”

She liked that. Yep. She really did. 

“So I’ll see you and the boys at home later,” Jaime told her, sneaking in a sly lick of her bottom lip that had her holding on tighter. “We’ll knock out our boys with brandy then we’ll spend the night in a drunken debauchery, drinking and feasting from each other’s bodies.”

“Jaime, really? Still sex? We just did it.” Brienne tried to look disapproving but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t be. 

“Well, why not? I can’t get enough of you.” Jaime tightened his arms around her and kissed her hard on the mouth, sure to leave her lips bruised and more swollen-looking. He smiled at her. “Not to mention how much I like you.”

Brienne had never wanted to break into a silly dance before. This was the moment. The moment she never thought would happen—she was liked. Somebody liked her. Jaime Lannister. It was ridiculous because they’ve been together for years and had true, mad, crazy, unconditional, total love for each other but he liked her. _Jaime Lannister liked her._

Unaware that Brienne was flying high in the sky, he continued, caressing her cheek. “It’s crazy how much I like you. Your eyes, of course. And your big teeth and your smile, I can’t imagine not seeing them. Your laugh. How annoyingly organized how you are. How you swat me or always remind me to be proper. I like how you look in my clothes. I even like the way you brush your teeth.” His smile was as brilliant as the sun-splashed spring day around them.

“There’s got to be something you don’t like,” Brienne pushed, putting her arms around his shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t like it at all if you don’t let me kiss you senseless right now.” 

She rested her forehead against his. “Hmm. I wouldn’t fall out of favour like that.”

“Unh-unh. Think of what you’ll lose.” His voice dropped to a husky timbre.

Brienne’s face exploded in a violent flush of the exact shade of the strawberries they had earlier as Jaime rubbed himself against her. He chuckled, speared his fingers through her hair, and pulled her close for a kiss that told her he liked her, _very, very much._


	37. Kiss Number 2:  `You're Phenomenal' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne impresses Jaime yet again.

Unbeknownst to Brienne, Jaime was only going to be at work until the afternoon before driving back to KLUW. The Department of Literature hosted plenary lectures once a month and it was Brienne’s turn today. She got her baptism of fire the year she was put on tenure track and had been doing it since. Jaime did what he could to attend these but most of the time, commitments at work prevented him. He had today calendared and cleared weeks before so that he could go to her lecture not just with a clear conscience but to also focus on the brilliance of his wife.

The lecture hall was packed—students crowded the aisles, more leaned against the walls and the balcony seats were also crammed. Perfect. Jaime stood in the back, thankful that Brienne being elevated on the stage and her tall height made it easy to see her. A presentation flashed before her as she read from her lecture notes. Horn-rimmed black glasses were perched on her nose, making her eyes bluer and bigger. 

Her voice was deep and clear, holding the audience spellbound. Jaime laughed along with the audience at her jokes, her smart, witty quips. A beautiful, pink warmth coloured her cheeks.

Jaime felt a rush of pride at Brienne. Her confidence was in every word out of her lips, and it was clear she had gotten comfortable being in front of an audience—a plenary lecture!—enough to joke with them or have a witty quip or two that brought chuckles and laughter. He shook his head in amazement. Watching Brienne interact with the audience, hells, watching her even flirt when a couple of guys hollered and teased her good-naturedly, made him _so fucking proud._ She was blushing the entire time and her speech would falter as she frowned over her notes. When she recovered, it was always with a smile and a self-deprecating joke. Jaime wanted to kiss her.

Brienne’s lecture ended in thunderous applause. Blushing even more, she mumbled her thanks over the phone, her earlier confidence gone and in its place the shy, familiar woman he knew. The moderator was the legendary Howland Reed. He smiled at Brienne with fatherly pride before turning to the audience to invite them to pose their questions to Professor Brienne Lannister.

_Professor Brienne Lannister._ Jaime swore those were the sexiest words ever strung together. 

He almost laughed out loud at the familiar tightening in his pants. _Fucking Seven Hells, behave, Lannister,_ he admonished himself as he listened to a student ask a regarding dominant themes in High Valyrian literature. Brienne, looking thoughtful, answered that with much to still discover, she was hesitant to give a definite answer. “Our focus should be that we are slowly being given a glimpse into a culture thought to be long lost and dead. So maybe instead of being bogged down by thematic analyses and other ways of studying it, perhaps let us first marvel at the fact that they have been discovered. We’ll tear it all apart later,” she added, inciting gentle laughter from the audience.

Five more questions were asked, each answered with deep thought and a gentle wit by Brienne. When Howland Reed declared the lecture over, Jaime was among the members of the audience that gave Brienne another round of applause.

Students rose from their seats and began to shuffle out. Jaime, who was standing at the back, slowly inched his way to the front until he reached the middle row. Brienne had her laptop bag slung diagonally across her chest as she spoke with Howland and smiled at a student greeting her on the way out. Jaime was content to hang back and just watch her until she looked past Howland’s shoulder and noticed him.

It was the sun breaking out in the horizon. An oasis springing from out of nowhere in a dead, arid desert. It was magic and everything real at the same time. Jaime compared Brienne’s startled, delighted smile to these as he went to her. Jaime had met Howland before so the two men shook hands warmly. 

“I didn’t know you were coming!” Brienne exclaimed happily.

“That’s the point of a surprise.” Jaime kissed her on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. With the way she was looking at him, he intended to surprise her like this more in the future. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Listen to your husband, Professor Lannister,” Howland chided Brienne playfully. “Your wife has trouble accepting compliments.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give her lots of practice taking them.” Jaime promised, making Brienne roll her eyes. The three of them chatted for a while until the lecture hall was empty. Soon. Howland bade them goodbye, winking at Jaime, who grinned back. Noticing this, Brienne waited until her esteemed colleague was gone before asking her husband what that was all about.

Jaime shrugged innocently. “I like Howland. He’s cool. What else is there?”

“Something’s up, I can tell.” Brienne insisted.

“We have a birthday celebration to get to,” he reminded her.

“Sounds lovely.” Brienne smiled at him. “I honestly can’t wait to get home, put my feet up and just be with you and the children.”

“Oh.” Jaime cleared his throat. “Really?”

Brienne, realizing Jaime must have planned to take her out to dinner, quickly said, “Well, I could do without washing the dishes tonight. But it’s too late to call a babysitter. . .or you already have.” Her eyes brightened and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “ _Jaime Lannister._ Don’t you know how much I _love_ it when you plan ahead?” 

“You can show me,” he suggested, putting his lips on her neck.

“Not here,” she whispered as he nipped at her skin, snuck a hand under her shirt to caress her stomach.

“Don’t you have a fantasy where I spank you—“

She gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. Jaime’s green eyes twinkled. 

“I can’t believe you just said that here.” She growled, her hand still on his mouth. “What if someone overheard?” She glanced around the empty lecture hall.

“But nobody did.” His lips moved against her palm, tickling her. Brienne sighed and dropped her hand. Jaime returned his arms around her waist and resumed kissing and sucking at her neck. She closed her eyes, dropping her head back. 

“Let’s have the night to ourselves, wife.” He whispered hotly in her ear. “Let’s celebrate your brilliance. _You._ Above all, you. I still haven’t given you your gift.”

“I thought you forgot.” She teased him. “You are old, after all.”

“So mean.” Jaime pretended to sulk. “Nope. I have a gift and you’re going to love it. I just know you will. Come on.” He stepped back and laced his fingers through hers. “We’ll go home, get dressed, and we’ll own the night. It’s a night you won’t forget, wife, I promise.”

Though thrilled, she still couldn’t help but say, “Jaime, it’s only a birthday.”

He shook his head and took her lips in a kiss that stole her breath. “It’s _your_ birthday. And your husband wants to remind you just how phenomenal you are. Fuck, Brienne, do you even know how _outstanding_ you are? I suppose you don’t. That’s okay. I’ll be more than happy to remind you everyday.”

Brienne was sure her feet did not touch the ground after Jaime said that.


	38. Ready for Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has another naughty compliment for Brienne.

Over the years, Brienne had acquired the ease necessary when wearing a dress. She knew that Jaime liked it when she showed off her shoulders, or her legs. For his birthday, she had worn a dress with a neckline that plunged almost to her navel but due to their fight and the tension, neither of them had been able to appreciate her daring foray. This was the dress she decided to wear tonight.

It was a halter-style, tying in a bow at her neck. It left her back and shoulders bare. The neckline was low, hiding her small breasts perfectly but offering an enticing strip of freckled flesh in between. The skirt was a soft A-line that fluttered a few inches above her knees. Sapphire studs on her ears and a matching, slim bracelet—Jaime’s gifts from years ago, along with silver heels completed the look. 

Brienne was turned to the mirror sideways, checking if the growing plumpness of her breasts meant she needed duct tape when the door to the bedroom opened. Jaime, every inch of living, walking sin in his tailored black suit, wore a look of exaggerated patience on his face until he saw his wife. His mouth fell open while she blushed as she presented herself to him.

Jaime always made her feel so good about herself. His expression was a mix of astonishment, admiration, awe, desire and love. He shut the door behind him, scraped his jaw off the floor and cleared his throat. 

“You’re going to kill me tonight, wife.” He said huskily. “I’m tempted to lock us in the room for the rest of our lives.”

Brienne bit her lip. “This is okay? The heels are not too much? I feel so gawky. And huge.”

“Nonsense,” he declared firmly, walking toward her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he looked up at her. In her four-inch heels, she was almost six-foot-seven. Jaime had to crane his neck to look at her but his lips were right on the level of her lovely, freckled throat. Her breasts were closer too, he realized. Quickly, he took advantage and pressed his lips on the bared strip of skin between them before looking at her again. 

“Your legs look unbelievably longer. They’re weapons for ultimate distraction and destruction.” He said, brushing his knuckles on her warm cheek. “You almost look exactly as you did on our wedding day.”

“Almost?”

He nuzzled her neck as his hands squeezed her ass through the dress. Brienne gasped as she clung to him. “The colour of your dress is the same but your sweet bottom is definitely rounder. More fun to pinch.” His hands travelled her body as he spoke about the next parts. “Your waist is still the same, but I can already feel that bump. Honest, I already can. As for your tits. . .”

“Jaime.” She sounded breathless. “Um, if you could get on with another of your very inappropriate compliment so we don’t miss our reservation—“

He laughed and kissed her shoulder. “I was only going to describe them though I’m very tempted to strip you naked and fuck you against the wall right now. You look _delicious._ Ah, where was I? Your breasts.” He said, cupping them gently through the dress. She trembled as his rough thumbs brushed her sensitive nipples. “Still firm. But rounder. I can still put an entire breast in my mouth so they’re still the same cute size.”

She scowled. “Really. _Cute._ ”

“Hey, I’m a breast man when it comes to you, wife. I like that they fit right in my hands instead of overflowing although I am looking forward to the significant increase in your cup size in the coming months.”

She shook her head but she was grinning—she couldn’t help it. “Of course you are.”

“Now. Allow me to continue. Your eyes,” he continued, a hand climbing to her cheek. “I swear to the Seven they get bluer everyday. They’re an entirely new shade of blue and only you have them—not even our boys, wife. You looked like a terrified but very determined young lady on our wedding day—“

She scowled. “Jaime, if you’re going to tease me about my age—“

He rolled his eyes. “If you don’t let me finish, I will fuck you against the wall.”

She laughed. “I may be in heels, husband, but believe me, I can throw you over my head.”

“Looking forward to it. Anyway.” His arms returned to her waist. “You looked so scared that all I wanted to do was kiss you until you forgot how it felt. But I wanted you so much and it took everything in my limited arsenal of propriety to not throw you over my shoulder and have my wicked way with you, the wedding be damned. You’re still you from that day, and from the first night I saw you in Ye Old Gods. But I can see the changes. There’s a faint, very faint line under your right eye and I guess that’s from all the late nights writing your dissertation, fucking me, taking care of our children. Your mouth is fuller and it’s because you’re kissed a lot more often unlike before. I know you don’t think yourself beautiful but anyone who believes herself pretty and with gray matter between her ears should learn that it’s strength, character and integrity that lead to true beauty. You remind me of that everyday and gods, for me, you just get better. The changes make you better and it’s so fucking unreal because you are already perfect. You’re going beyond perfect, though, wife. You’re becoming more yourself. That’s the difference from you in this moment and you from our wedding day. But much, much better now. Believe me.”

Moved by his passionate declaration, Brienne leaned down to kiss him. Jaime eagerly tilted his head up and offered his lips. His head fell back as she deepened the kiss, drew her hand to his chest so she could feel the wild dance of his heart. 

As Jaime started nipping and lightly sucking up and down the long length of her neck, Brienne, shocked that she was still standing despite her legs turning to jelly, gasped his name, begged. Jaime laughed against her neck, caught between the heaven of her warm skin and the hell of having to let her go for now. She sank heavily against him and he staggered slightly. 

Determinedly, he held her firmly, continuing to press kisses across her shoulder and her neck. A long sigh escaped her before she stepped back, looking flushed, almost pretty, very much his, exactly as Brienne Lannister should be.

____________________

Jaime handed the keys to the valet before he went around the SUV to help Brienne out. His arm went around her waist and together, they entered the hotel. Since Brienne looked so tall and blond, and was wearing a white dress that emphasized her pale skin and bright sapphire eyes, heads turned toward them. He distracted her by murmuring in her ear that he had reserved a suite for them and they were going to fuck on every inch of the room. Brienne, shocked that he’d say something like this to her, even in a whisper, in public, in a very nice hotel, could only look at him with her owlish eyes. 

“B-But. . .” she took a deep breath. “Drew? Ty?”

Jaime kissed her on the neck. “Tywin’s taking them for the weekend.”

“Again? Jaime, your father must surely have other things to do—“

He cut her off with a deep kiss to her mouth. “Brienne,” he said, his tongue flicking out to touch her swollen lips. “When we’re talking about fucking, please don’t mention Tywin.”

“Well, excuse me for thinking about our children.” She huffed, kissing him back.

He smiled. “I told you I took care of them. Now. Kiss me again. Make it good.”

“So demanding,” she muttered but doing as he commanded.

Then Jaime led her to the restaurant. A jazz ensemble stood centre stage, playing a soothing, sensual number that had Brienne looking at him curiously. Jaime proceeded to approach the host. Before he could speak, the host nodded, recognizing him. “Mr. Lannister, Mrs. Lannister. If you would follow me, please.”

“Whoa, Jaime, what did you plan this time?” Brienne asked, clutching his arm.

He patted her fingers. “Just trust me. I hope you like it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

Jaime surprised her by blushing. “Uh, well. . .”

He didn’t finish. He nodded at the host, who stood before the closed double doors. Acknowledging Jaime, he pulled the doors open. 

“SURPRISE!” A hundred voices yelled.


	39. Kiss Number 1: `I Love You' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party!

Shell-shocked at the grinning crowd before her, Brienne could only stare at them, not knowing what to do. Jaime’s hand clasped around her tethered her to something sure and she looked at him, confused and curious at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak when a pair of slim arms suddenly went around her and engulfed her in exotic, familiar perfume.

“Sweetheart, look at you!” Ellaria Martell exclaimed. Her dark curls had grown to her shoulders. Having given birth only a month ago, her face and body were still soft but she still managed to look delicate. She kissed Brienne soundly on the cheek as the rest of the party started approaching her. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Brienne nodded and mumbled her thanks before Bronn and Lollys Stokeworth approached her. Blond and pale as her husband was dark, the contrast between the Stokeoworths was very dramatic, despite their near-identical eager smiles. They greeted her and kissed her on the cheek. 

More kisses and hugs came her way. Brienne eventually recovered, glad that her emotions had settled by the time Selwyn Tarth and her uncles, Galladon, Endrew and Duncan came forward. “Dad!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Her eyes shone as he hugged her and kissed her before she turned to her uncles to be drowned in their hefty, bear-like embraces. After the Tarths came the Lannisters—Tyrion and Margaery, then Tywin. 

Brienne, suddenly remembering that Jaime’s hand had slipped from her during the first onslaught of hugs, looked for her husband in panic. She had never felt comfortable with her goodfather, having seen for herself that Jaime had spoken the truth about his coldness and overall grimness. But Jaime was on the other side of the room, talking to Oberyn and Addam, and her father and uncles were also chatting with other guests. She steeled herself for a handshake from Tywin Lannister when suddenly, he stepped forward.

And _hugged_ her.

 _Really_ hugged her.

“Brienne, you should know that I’m so proud to have you in my family.” He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss on her cheek. Then he pulled away, smiled at her warmly, his green eyes twinkling like Jaime’s before he nodded and left her. Before he turned away, he told her that Jaime had driven Drew and Ty to Casterly Rock early in the afternoon and they were having dinner before he left. He would be bringing them himself to the hotel at noon tomorrow. She nodded, torn between wanting to pinch herself to believe what just happened and being cool. She didn’t have to make a choice because someone was soon hugging her.

“Tarth.” A familiar, laughing drawl warmed her ear. “Sexy as ever. Lannister’s a lucky guy.”

Reddening, Brienne shoved Jon Snow away. “Shut up.”

He shook his head, grinning at her in a way that was very inappropriate and would definitely have Jaime challenging him for a fistfight. Sure enough, he looked at her from head to toe, jokingly leering at her.

“Seven Hells. What have you been doing lately, Tarth? You look positively ripe. Juicy, if I may say so.” He grinned lasciviously but they both knew it was all an act. A harmless pretend-seduction. “You’re like freshly-plucked fruit just waiting to be bitten. You look _fucking succulent._ ”

“Will you shut up and just behave for once? It’s my birthday.” Brienne growled, making him laugh. Jon nodded and hugged her again.

“Seriously, Tarth, it is good to see you.” He whispered.

“Same here, Jon.” She murmured against his hair. She hugged him tight. “I’m glad you’re here. How are you? Are you okay?” 

The two best friends pulled away from each other but still held hands. She looked at him inquiringly and he said seriously, “Someday I will be.” His eyes were somber but there was a stubborn tilt in his chin. 

She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her. Then he glanced over his shoulder and winked. She followed the direction of his stare and found Jaime looking at her.

The noise—the laughter, tinkling glasses and silver, well-wishers—was sucked out of the room as their eyes met. Brienne listened to the heavy thud of her heart, felt the slow glide of heat from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Jaime eyes burned as they scanned every inch of her before he made the first step toward her. 

The quiet surrounding them continued until they were close enough to twine their fingers through each other’s. The noise returned with a violent _hoosh,_ Brienne gasping as it hit her hard. Jaime’s thumb gently rubbing the veins of her wrist steadied her and she focused on him, easily forgetting everyone else in the room.

“Are you angry?”

Surprised, she coughed and sputtered, “Excuse me?”

Jaime moved closer until he could put an arm around her waist. She smelled the clean scent of his hair, smelled the minty note of his cologne and his personal musk. He gestured at the crowd around them. “You said you wanted it to be just me and the boys with you on your birthday. That’s not exactly what we have here.”

So he was worried she was pissed? Wow. No wonder he looked so worried, she realized, tilting her head down toward him, searching his eyes, willing him to give them to her. When he did, she admitted, “I was surprised. I do want it to be just you and the boys for my birthday, Jaime. But your father did say that they’ll be joining us tomorrow and. . .well, I have to believe I’m not being a bad mother when I say I want a lot of you for my birthday.” 

The dark pink blooming from her cheeks was so endearing Jaime felt his heart catch. 

“I love our family, Jaime. It’s what I live for. But I do miss having you to myself.”

“Wife, wanting your husband doesn’t make you a bad mother or bad in any way.” Jaime was relieved she wasn’t annoyed with the party he had organized. “Still, this gathering isn’t exactly what you wanted. But I do have my reasons. Well, just one A good one. I hope you think it’s a good one.”

Then he kissed each of her fingers before lowering their hands together. A dimpled smile was thrown her way and he suddenly pulled her behind him. Brienne’s stomach lurched at the realization that he was leading her to the front of the room, where a deejay was spinning and a sound system next to him. Still keeping his hand wrapped around hers, Jaime leaned toward the deejay, who nodded and stopped the music. Jaime took a microphone and pulled her to his side.

“Jaime.” Her eyes were huge “What are you doing?”

He kissed her then brought the microphone to his mouth. “Hello, everyone. If I may have your attention.”

Brienne, freezing as she realized exactly what he was going to do, barely felt his arm wrapping around her waist. The hand she put on his shoulder looked like an affectionate gesture; in truth, she was clutching at him. His reassuring squeeze on her waist helped little. The only time she was comfortable before a crowd was in a classroom or a lecture hall. She leaned against him, quite heavily, and as the crowd turned to them, Jaime comforted her yet again with a kiss on the side of her throat. 

“Trust me. This is going to be good.” He whispered.

She nodded, swallowing. “I trust you.”

Jaime raised the microphone to his lips again. “When I asked Brienne what she wanted for her birthday, she said all she wanted was time with me and our sons. Easily done, but I wanted her to have more, so much more. She always asks for so little.” He teased, grinning at her. Brienne blushed and looked away from the knowing smiles she got from their audience. “And you know how it is with Lannisters and debts. I owe her big. So I thought, why not give it on her birthday?”

Truly dumbounded, she asked, “Jaime, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Have patience.” He told her, making the crowd laugh. He shrugged at them. “Usually, it’s the other way, my wife telling me what I just told her. But it’s her birthday so she’s entitled to be however she wants to be. I’ll still love her.”

“Seven Hells, I didn’t know we had a cheese course in the menu!” Addam Marbrand hollered from the back. He had his arms around his wife Ashara, who shushed him. Laughter filled the room once again.

“Brienne,” Jaime said, talking to her now and still holding the microphone. “I love you. You’re the best person I know. I thought to organize a party for you so you’ll know that it’s not only me who feels this way but everyone in this room.” His eyes sparkled up at her. “You are wonderful and loved by all. I thought you should know. But I love you the most. Don’t forget.”

Laughter again, then applause and more teasing from Oberyn, Addam and Bronn. Brienne giggled as Jaime peppered her neck with quick kisses. A huge smile split across her face as everyone started to sing `Happy Birthday.’ 

Jaime put his lips close to her ear. “I love you, Brienne. I love you, I love you. I’d tattoo it on my forehead so you will not forget.”

“That’s quite extreme even for you, husband.” She told him happily as the crowd reached the end of the song and started shouting for them to kiss. “But I will take a kiss, if that’ okay.”

“It’s a lot more okay.” Jaime growled, wrapping a hand around her nape and pulling her down to his demanding lips. As their lips met, the crowd cheered in approval. 

But it was no match for the roar in Brienne’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last :-) 
> 
> Aren't we glad that though Jon is heartbroken he's still his old, lecherous self? 
> 
> Jaime's statement about Brienne being wonderful and loved by all is from NCW's old movie with the same title.


	40. Double Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne share some good news.

Three months later

 

Brienne, the first to wake, turned carefully in the limited space to look at Jaime. He slept on his side, face half-buried in the throw pillow and the arm he had given her to rest her head on for the night stretched past the couch. She lay back there, pulling his other arm back on her waist. 

Watching her husband sleep was a rare pleasure. Jaime often woke up first. Brienne, mad for sleep due to the changes happening in her body, slept longer hours. Not this morning. The thrum in her heart for what lay ahead in the day made her restless.  
She traced a long finger on the firm musculature of his golden arm, then his shoulder. Her husband had very sexy collarbones, and the lone line of his throat, where his Adam’s apple bobbed, demanded to be kissed. But it was her hand that continued its journey, fingers brushing the mat of blond hairs on his chest, pressing to feel the hard contours of muscles. She bit her bottom lip as her fingertips brushed the small, purple bite marks her lips had left on his stomach and ribs last night.

“It would be better if your hand’s lower,” he mumbled, though clearly awake. Brienne pulled her hand back but his arm around her waist locked her tight to him. Alert green eyes flashed at her, and his smug, dimpled grin did swirling things to her stomach. Jaime pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her mouth that was all about hunger and zero finesse. Her toes curled.

“Husband,” she whispered as they continued kissing. “Ever notice”— _kiss,kiss_ —“how we, um”— _kiss_ —“sleep on the couch when”--- _kiss, kiss, lick, suck, nip, kiss_ \---“we have a nice”--- _suck, kiss_ —“bed?”

The last word was a groan as Jaime clamped his teeth around her wet bottom lip and sucked loudly. He leaned back, pleased at her dazzled, blue eyes and swollen, red mouth. He pulled her leg between his before resting his own on top of it.

“You couldn’t be stopped last night,” he reminded her. “You couldn’t wait to fuck me.”

Brienne, blushing, pushed her head to his chest. His laugh shook under her cheek.

“It’s alright,” he said, arms and legs tightening around her. “I couldn’t wait either.”

He urged her to look at him to kiss her again. The kiss led to more kisses, more caresses until they were burning so hotly there was no choice but to see it through. Jaime kicked off his boxers as Brienne got rid of her t-shirt and underwear. A momentary light-headedness hit Jaime as he took in the vivid redness of her freckles, messy hair, the light in her blue eyes, breasts that have swelled to a sensual fullness and the patch of thick, dirty-blond curls below her navel. His eyes darkened upon resting at the small but sure bump of her belly. His kiss was a light, airy brush of lips on the still-firm span of her stomach, tongue flicking at her belly button before his hands wrapped around her buttocks and pulled her closer.

Her thighs parted, revealing the dried streaks of their come between them. The air was still thick with sex and the added note of her arousal could drug him. As she lowered herself, he pushed a finger inside her, then another. _Wet._ He could get her wetter than the sea. His lips sucking hungrily on nipples so pink, bigger than coins, fingers pumping vigorously drew the sharpest wails from Brienne. Then she was begging him, her voice soft lest their sons be awakened. He guided her down to his cock. 

The world exploded in a white light soon after.

 

They woke up Drew and Ty with strawberry pancakes and hot chocolate, their favorite breakfast. The bedroom picnic was a delight for the boys, and their parents, who looked at each other over their own drinks before turning their attention back to the children. Brienne, leaning against the pillows with Drew resting his head on her stomach and Ty sitting on her legs, was the picture of contentment. Jaime kissed her on the forehead and announced he was doing the dishes. 

“I’ll help,” Brienne said, moving to get off but he stopped her.

“Three years ago, you laboured for hours and hours to bring our babies to the world.” He said, smiling at her gently. “Just relax. Besides, we don’t want you napping during the party.” Drew and Ty would be holding their birthday party at the park.

“Your are just flat-out unbelievable, Jaime Lannister.” Brienne told him. “I love you so much.” She rubbed her stomach, where a series of tiny movements fluttered. “We all do.”

He kissed her, took the tray and the plates, and left.

The rest of the day was devoted to Drew and Ty until it was time to take them to the park. Brienne, managing to snap a twenty-minute nap, felt more alert and clear-headed as she packed off her children in the SUV. Jaime was on the phone, giving Selwyn instructions as to where to pick up the cake. 

When all of them were buckled tight, Jaime began to drive. He would smile or tease his sons or Brienne between stoplights. Or he would reach for her hand, kiss the knuckles. Sometimes he rested a palm on the firming swell of her stomach and they would exchange a secret, knowing look. Then Brienne would glance at Drew and Ty in their cars seats and give Jaime a crooked smirk.  
The party was set for four in the afternoon and the guests started arriving soon after. Bronn and Lollys arrived with Lyra. Robert and Cersei brought Joffrey, who eagerly shouted for Lyra, and their twins, Tommen and Myrcella. Addam and Ashara had their daughter with them, Alice. Tyrion and Margaery brought their little girl Lanna, who was already the spitting image of her mother. Oberyn and Ellaria brought their three daughters. 

Selwyn arrived with the cake, a huge, bunny-shaped confection with rich, yummy yellow frosting. Uncle Gal, Duncan and Endrew, were in charge of balloons, water guns, and other party favours. Tywin took it upon himself to be host, though Jaime told him children’s parties never needed hosts. But Tywin was insistent and was soon herding the children toward one game to the next. By the time they sat down for Oberyn’s magic show, they could barely keep their eyes open. The cake and sugary treats revived them and soon they were raring to play again.

Brienne, holding a point-and-shoot camera, documented the day. Jaime kept close, demonstrating and instructing how to focus the lens and the angles she could shoot from. Her cheeks were pink as she shot the photos because he kept his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and a hand would sneak under her shirt every now and then to caress her stomach. He kept nuzzling her neck. Earlier, they had snuck away to hide behind the trees to steal a little kiss. Her mouth and her stomach still tingled from the encounter.

As the party died down, the children snuggled against their parents, who were either sitting on the picnic benches or sprawled on mats. Joffrey, leaning against Robert’s stomach who lay on his side sleeping, read aloud from a book. Drew, Ty and Lyra sat around him, listening. Cersei, Ellaria and Margaery had retreated into Tywin’s limo to nurse their babies.

Brienne, holding hands with Jaime under the table, caught Selwyn’s eye then softly called to Tywin. 

The two men had always been civil but today, they were almost friendly. Selwyn took delight in ribbing Tywin, who either scowled or fought back with a cutting remark. Brienne looked at Jaime, who nodded at her. It was time.

“So,” Jaime began. “You guys having fun?”

Brienne pinched his knee under the table. He winced.

“If the kids are alright, so are we,” Selwyn replied.

“We have something to tell you,” Brienne cleared her throat, glanced at Jaime. He nodded at her. 

Tywin frowned. “Is everything alright?”

“According to Dr. Westerling-Stark, things are a lot more than fine.” Jaime put his arm around Brienne’s shoulders. Grinning hugely, he said, “We’re pregnant.”

Selwyn shot him a pinched look while Twyin scratched his head.

“You mean pregnant. . .with emotion?” He asked, frowing again.

As Brienne hid a giggle behind her hand, Jaime rolled his eyes. “Seven Hells, father, Brienne’s knocked up. By me. Again. That’s what I mean by pregnant.” 

As the two fathers slowly digested the news, Jaime nudged at Brienne. Blushing, looking very lovely and happy, she added, “And we’re having twins. We're sorry for not telling you right away but we wanted to wait for three months just to be sure.” As she spoke, Jaime rubbed her stomach.

As Selwyn shouted, “What the actual—“ Tywin, leaping from the bench with surprising agility, threw his fist in the air and yelled, “ _Twins!_ More Lannisters! Seven Hells, that’s why you’re my favourite Lannister, Brienne!”

The shouts drew the rest of their party. Jaime and Brienne repeated the good news and were almost felled to the ground at the shrieks and squeals that spread like wildfire around them. Brienne laughed and Jaime pressed kiss upon kiss on her face. He pulled her in his arms and she held him, musing how, indeed, more Lannisters were definitely on the way. She laid a hand on her stomach, warm with the thought that the world better brace itself for the coming of lions, bold, proud and roaring mightily.

Yet also with her good sense. _A lot of her good sense,_ she added, smiling at Jaime, her happiness made real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the idea of Jaime and Brienne having more twins. Remember, he's got super-swimmers and she's loaded with eggs and has a very welcoming uterus. Just roll with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this. You're all diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gone With the Wind:  
> "You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how." 
> 
> _____  
> I don't know if three-year-olds speak like Drew and Ty do. So I might be wrong. Just roll with it. I'm no child expert.


End file.
